She Wolf's Revenge
by Rain2561
Summary: When Leah get's into a serious argument with the pack, they all side against her, even Seth. After meeting a very friendly and romantic vampire named Demetri Volturi in vacation, she decides to take up his offer, and runs away to Italy. That's when the She Wolf decides, she finally wants her revenge on the people who made her life hell.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer. _

_Prolouge:_

They say not to fight fire with fire.

But I choose to be stubborn, and do so.

Because those who deserve it,_ burn._

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

_You know guys, I have a theory_. Leah muttered softly. All the boys in the pack shot their heads at her, annoyed. But Leah didn't care. She was dead serious about this one.

The whole pack was patrolling, and by the whole pack, literally meant both. They hadn't merged packs yet, but she knew it would be soon. And when it did happen, Leah would cause Hell.

_You know how I'm the only girl in Quileute history to be a wolf? _they all nodded. _And you know, I was always good at science in school. _They nodded their heads, slower this time. _You guys know about evolution and stuff? Well I think I'm part of a new race. In real wolf packs, there's always an alpha female. Well maybe whoever destined me to be a wolf, unless I really am a genetic mix up, and a dude inside a girl's body, had a reason. Maybe after me, there might be an alpha female in every pack. I'm pretty sure I can't still have kids still, but maybe the females are supposed to be the leaders, and the guys the warriors, since there are more of you than me. Maybe there's a reason that we need to be a stronger pack, and having me in it is the key. You know, with Jacob imprinted on a different species in all no offence, we may need more protection. And then you know how you guys imprint? And how it makes stronger wolves? Well maybe the females are already strong enough, so they don't need it. I have more, but I'm going to stop now 'cause I can see your getting bored. _She concluded with a small wolf smile. The wolves had blank looks on their faces.

_You really are a selfish bitch you know that? Only thinking about you._ Paul thought. Instead of snapping at him like he anticipated (and wanted), Leah just blinked at him.

_It's just a theory you know. I never said it was so absolutely true. Don't think on it too much. It was hard to believe when I thought about it too. _She thought, completely calm. She always wanted to be biologists, and everyone had their theories knocked down once in a while right?

_"Where did that even come from?"_ Sam thought curiously. Leah frowned as much as a wolf could.

_"I was watching the Discovery Channel about wolves, and then the wolves were mating or something. Then Carlisle said something about going to the hospital, and then Edward said studying, and then Renesmee said evolution was really cool cause some really weird monkey thing called _Australopithecus _was on TV-"_

_"Okay we get it. How do you know all this stuff?"_ Jared thought. Leah wolfy shrugged.

_"I love biology. The big words make me feel smart."_ She chuckled. So did everyone else. Seth paused. So did everyone else, except Leah.

_"Bye Leah! You're on patrol!"_ they all thought at the same time before phasing out. She barely had time to say okay.

Leah continued patrol, wondering why everyone phased out so fast. And why did she have to patrol anyway?

Leah was on patrol for almost 8 hours. She was exausted. Usually there were two people on patraol, so she had to run one way, then turn abruplty another route a few times. It was dark out too, which made things more difficult. Dizzying too. She was tired too. Soon she was tripping over her own feet and falling too. Hours later (which meant it was almost 7 in the morning) Embry phased in, his thoughts shaking. He tried to hide some thoughts, but Leah got glimspes.

Can't believe I agreed to that… What's Leah going to think?... She probably so tired… Using her… If she sees Seth…

Leah was getting weird images of the pack at… was that a club? Dancing around and having what seemed like the time of their lives. She got glimpses of shot glasses, weird lights, and girls coming to grope on the wolves. Someone was passed out in a VIP booth, and Paul was the DJ. What was going on?

What the hell did he mean using her?

_Embry?_ She thought tiredly.

_Oh… uh… h-hey Leah… I figured you'd l-leave already… _he stuttered/thought. Can you even stutter in your thoughts?

_What are you thinking about? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I just saw Sam doing the Thriller on a dance floor. _

_Nothing._

_Embry I'm serious. What are you not telling me?_

He took a shuddering breath from where ever he was. Which looked a lot like the woods in Seattle…

_Well… the uh the pack has been thinking a bit… and we wanted to go to a party… umm… without you. _

_What does that have to do with me? _

_Sam uh… put you on patrol so you couldn't follow us… and we went to Seattle. Then uh… everybody else said that you wanted to be like a girl again… err… so uh, this was like staying home and protecting the kids… Paul said that… I feel horrible about it Lee I didn't want to. I know your really tired for running 4 patrols last night so- Leah? _

Leah had abruptly put up her shield so no one could read her thoughts when phased, or when the mind rapper Edward wouldn't read her thoughts during her visits. Alice Cullen taught her. In fact, Leah Rosalie, Alice, and Renesmee (who looked like she was about 17 and was gorgeous) were almost inseparable. Leah and Emmet could be friends without occasionally ripping each other's throats out. Her shield was nowhere near as strong and supernatural as Bella's, but she could make her mind blank from years of practice. Right then, Embry knew she hadn't phased out, but couldn't hear her BEYOND negative thoughts.

Fuming, she phased out and stumbled to her Weeping Willow in the center of the woods. She grabbed her fall orange sun dress, slipping on her undergarments and the dress before running towards the Cullen Mansion human. Even after almost 10 hours (before the boys phased out, they had been running for four hours.) she could still run with the speed of a medium fast vampire. When she'd race Edward, he would only win by 2 minutes. It was incredible, the feeling of jumping above fallen branches like hurdles, and dodging trees. It was like her High School track team.

When she arrived, she tripped and stumbled towards the living room. Sitting on the floor were Emmet and Jasper playing Halo, Rosalie and Alice lounging on the couch shopping online with a laptop, Renesmee was in the kitchen with Esme, Bella was with Edward on the piano. Carlisle, Leah could hear, was in his study reading. She let the turning pages of the book calm her down.

Emmet shifted his head towards her. "Hey she wolf!" he roared.

Leah laughed and rolled her eyes. "Hey Rose, can I take a shower? I'm not going home anytime soon." she muttered with disgust.

"Leah? What did the pack make you do?" Edward yelped. Leah wide eyed, shot her eyes towards Edward.

"Mind rapper, this is not the time. I need a shower, and I'm tired. Patrolling for almost… well all night and morning can do that to you… and I-" her breathing hitched. As she spoke, her eyes were lulling closed. The floor got closer and closer, and everything went black.

When she woke up, she was in the guest room. The comfortable sea foam green comforter was soft, and the pillows made her feel as if she was on a cloud. She sat up, and noticed a note, a glass of water a Tylenol on the bedside table. She picked up the note. She glanced over it. The handwriting was a bit swirly, and it reminded her of a font on a computer. She began to read.

_'Considering you have a killer headache from hitting your head on the floor, here's some 's some clothes in the guest bathroom that Esme got you. When you wake up, your telling me what happened bitch.'_

_Rosalie_

Leah laughed softly. It was just like her best friend to be kind and polite, but to be an Ice Queen at the same time. She looked out the window and saw that it was nearly dark out. She took the Tylenol and shuffled towards the bathroom. She nearly moaned in appreciation.

The floor was a white tile, with light blue walls. The bath tub was a cream color, and it had jets on the side. She made sure to remember to turn those on later. There were cabinets above the sink, which was also a cream color. Sitting on top of the side of the sink were faded blue jeans and a gray t-shirt. Next to them were peach undergarments.

She laughed, before running the bath water. Turning it on its hottest temperature, she ran her hands through her hair. She really needed to wash it. She looked around, before opening the cabinet doors to find green apple scented shampoo, conditioner, and bubbles. She giggled, and poured a bit in the tub. Swirling the water a bit, she stripped and turned off the water. When she got in and was comfortable, she held up breathe and went under.

About an hour later, Leah felt as good as new. She had brushed her hair, and pulled it into a sloppy ponytail. Her skin felt extremely soft as she rubbed cocoa butter on it. She looked in the mirror after getting dressed. Her plump lips had a tint of red to the pink. Her "cute button nose" as had Sam called it was surprisingly not flared. Her piercing hazel eyes had a blank look to them, which scarred Leah a bit. Her caramel colored skin looked great for the first time in months. They had that lively glow to them again. Her dark hair was cut in a pixie cut, but it was getting longer. She'd have to ask Alice to cut it later. Half smiling at the mirror, she said,

"You're always beautiful." She was just trying to convince herself. She'd done that a lot lately.

As she walked down the hall, she gazed at the pictures of Carlisle with the Volturi. Cocking her head to the side, she watched all their faces. She glanced at a new painting. There was the gaurd in the background, with two little midgest that made her laugh. But what really caught her attention was a man hidden in the shadows. His hair was a bit shaggy, and his eyes were bright red, but overall, attractive. She whistled in appreciation. She could've sworn that painting winked at her.

She jumped when a cold hand wrapped around her upper arm and tugged. She gasped when she found herself in Rosalie and Emmet's room. She knew better than to look around, because it always brought a red tint to her cheeks. In the room were Nessie, Alice and Rosalie. They had a look on their faces that screamed "spill."

"What did the pack of mutts make you do? And _don't_ sugar coat it." Rose snapped quickly when she realized Leah wasn't spilling her guts like she expected her too.

Leah rolled her eyes and sighed. "The pack… besides me went clubbing. When they went out last night, they put me on patrol all night. While they were having a good time, and put me on patrol so I couldn't follow them. It's nothing; they just wanted to get away from me." She explained in a calm voice.

"And what did Seth say about it? Jacob?" Nessie asked.

"They agreed to the whole damn thing." Leah growled. She never thought about it like that… Now she's pissed.

"JACOB BLACK!" Nessie screeched. She stormed out the room and down the hall. Leah quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and hauled her into the room.

"Calm down would you? It's not a big deal. You would want to get away from me too if I was at you house all the ti-" she stopped quickly when she realized she was over their house all the time. Renesmee raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Why don't we go clubbing? Just us girls?" Alice suggested.

"I don't think-" Leah began.

"Yeah! We can finally give Wolf Bitch a makeover!" she turned to Leah "Cause honey you need it." She said with a grimace.

Offended, Leah snorted.

"I still don't think this is a good idea _Ice Bitch_." Leah said. Rosalie huffed and rolled her eyes. This had been going on for about 2 years. Ever since they had really talked to each other, they had permanently used Ice Bitch and Wolf Bitch as nicknames.

_Flashback:_

_Leah grumpily sat on the lawn as she watched Bella play with her demon child, Renesmee._

_It just wasn't fair._

_They thought she couldn't get pregnant, but she was. Now she was frozen forever, with her demon kid, living happily ever after. Leah guessed some Evil Freaks (cough Bella cough) could get one. Leah, wasn't that lucky._

_"Hey Wolf Bitch!" she heard a bell like noise screeched. Leah's head shot towards the river, where Rosalie Cullen was waving at. Leah smirked._

_"What?" she yelled as if she was annoyed._

_"Would get off the property?! We don't need more mutts over here other than Jacob. You stink like dead, dying dog." Rosalie yelled. Leah froze, her fist clenched at her sides. No one ever called her a mutt. That one was new. She knew she wasn't welcome here, she wasn't welcome anywhere. Tears stung at her eyes, but she fought them back by yelling._

_"Considering I'm a pureblood bitch (and just in case you don't know, that's a female dog)" Leah screamed, applying the last part with quotients wither her fingers "that doesn't apply to me, does it Ice Bitch?" Leah snapped. She saw red, but under the haze, she saw the blonde vampire smile softly, before replace it with a scowl._

_"Whoa wait!" she heard the pixie yell. Leah's head turned to see a seething midget marching towards her, hands on her hips._

_"Yeeeash?" Leah asked, leaning back on the warm grass, closing her eyes._

_"Why don't I get a nickname?!" Alice screeched._

_"You're already Pixie Midget in my head." Leah whispered. "I just never said it aloud 'cause California Howdy would probably be on my ass."_

_Leah suddenly felt a warm breeze and a whoosh, and she was on a bed, her eyes wide open, looking around her._

_"WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed. Alice and Rosalie were looking at her critically whispering comments to eachother. She looked around. They were in a very nice bedroom, with white carpet with a warm brown bedspread with a King sized bed. There was a TV, gaming system and stuff like that. There was a lot of clothes in the closet though. And it stunk like California Howdy and Pixie Leech. This was Alice and Jasper's bedroom._

_She stood up to leave, she was sick of this house, but Rosalie pushed her down gently._

_"Leah, tell me something. Do you hate us?" Rosalie asked._

_Leah scowled shaking her head._

_"No."_

_"Do you want out of the pack like we heard you crying about the other day while we were hunting? We can help you." Alice asked softly._

_Leah growled furiously but nodded. She was terrified of what was inevidible as tears stung at her eyes. She furiously wiped away what felt like a searing hot river off her cheeks._

_"They're going to combine packs. I'm not going to suffer like that ever." She stifled a sob as she avoided their pitying stares. She hated pity._

_"Don't look at me like that." Leah's voice was hoarse and shaking. At slower than human speed, Rosalie and Alice stepped next to her on both sides, and wrapped cold arms around her. She couldn't hold it in any longer._

_She had word diarrhea after that._

_"They all look at me like I'm some monster, Seth is embarrassed to be with me, and I can't even leave La Push until you decide to leave and it's KILLING ME! I never wanted this; I didn't want my father to die because of me, I don't even approve of the guy my Mom is seeing because I'll be related to **her!**" Rosalie and Alice exchanged worried glances. They knew Leah met Bella. They were worried about this too. It'd cause too many problems._

_Leah suddenly began to sob, rocking back and forth. She was sweating, and Rosalie could hear her heartbeat quicken. Alice noticed she was even shaking. She removed her arms from around her, thinking she was cold, but she had a weird feeling it wasn't from her or Rosalie. Leah was pale, her eyes turning a very dark onyx, and dark circles appearing under her eyes._

_"I'm so scared… I can't even kill myself and say it was a leech…" she cried. Rosalie gasped, and grabbed Leah's arms and rolled up the long sleeves. Rosalie wondered why she would do that during the summer. There were cuts like all along them in all different directions. She stifled a scream as Alice screeched for Jasper._

_"JASPER! EDRWARD! CARLISLE! GET IN HERE **NOW!**" Alice cried as Leah began to hyperventilate._

_"I can't breathe." she whispered, her eyes darting around the room and landing on Rosalie. Leah clutched her stomach, before vomiting all over the white carpet. Leah's hand clutched her chest, the tears running furiously down her face._

_Edward Carlisle and Jasper appeared on the doorway. Carlisle's face resembled alarm before quickly removing Leah from Rosalie's arms and sprinting into the room where Renesmee was born. Rosalie used her vampire speed to get there first, pushing the table to the middle of the room. When Carlisle came in, his face was full of concentration. He chose to ignore Leah screaming at him. Leah suddenly went deadly quiet._

_She started off into space, as if listening to someone. Her focus suddenly went out, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, before slumping onto the table._

_"What just happened?" Bella asked running into the room. Carlisle began to work furiously, setting up machines and and muttering things uner his breath when abruplty Esme walked cautiously into the room. At least, Rosalie thought it was Esme. She looked up. Her eyes went black, just like Leah's had, but from anger. She marched to Bella, slapped her, and threw her out the door just as Alice had done to her during Renesmee's birth. Edward growled at her and began to stalk his way toward her, but when Bella gave a mewl of fake pain, he sprinted out of the room. She slammed the door, and locked it. She watched Carlisle work on Leah._

* * *

_Leah woke up hours later, feeling horrible. Someone was feeding her warm, delicious soup, and she could make out to other figures sitting, watching._

_"Mom?" she whispered, her voice hoarse, her throat sore._

_The person feeding her chuckled, but shook her head._

_"No, Leah t's Esme. Are you feeling better?" she asked polietly._

_Leah shook her head and groaned._

_"Noooo…." The room began to spin before she blacked out again._

_For about a week, Leah lived in the Cullen house without any of the pack knowing, while the leeches themselves took care of her. They made sure Bella did not come near her, not even Edward, unless it was to be a translater when she suger coated how bad she was feeling. Once she got better, she was quick to leave, but came back the next day under Rosalie and Alice's request. The three became best friends. But Alice was worried about Leah's wellbeing, because weeks after Leah had healed, the long sleeved shirts were back._

_Flashback End:_

"Leah? Do you want revenge or not." Renesmee asked, snapping Leah back to reality. She really thought about what Renesmee said. At first she thought about how she must really be pissed at Jacob if she wanted to be in on it, and how Leah herself hadn't been out in years. Abruptly, she nodded.

"I want to go to a club, get smashed and have fun with you leeches. Have them work for the mess I make." She whispered, her smirk of the past back.

* * *

**A/N: I've been editing this for a while now, and I think it turned out okay. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible, so you can anticipate two stories at the same time.**

**Speaking of, I WANT REVEIWS! Especially need two more on The Apocalypse so I can make Part 2. I WANT REVEIWS HERE TO GUYS!**

**No joke. I'll give you all chapters to read if you do :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"Okay, I know I agreed to this but-" Leah began.

"Do you need all of this done to you? Yeah, you do Lee." Alice finished. Leah sighed. They had been 'fixing her up' for about 2 hours. They had made sure to have all her clothes off except underwear and bra. She felt extremely self conscious considering they were otherworldly beautiful, and she was… well Leah.

Alice had cut her short hair just a half in inch shorter, but Leah had to admit she liked it. It was swooshed across her forehead and, slightly like a bang, ended right next to her eye. Her nails were painted a light fall orange, which really complimented her skin tone. They wouldn't let her see the dress. Her skin was nice and soft, and looked a lot like melted caramel. Her makeup had been subtle, just eyeliner and a bit of mascara. Rose had said her eye lashes were long enough already. They only put a bit of lip gloss on, just to be noticeable.

Suddenly Alice squealed as she put just a peck of red lipstick on her lips.

"Done! Rosalie, get the dress!" Leah rolled her eyes at her enthusiasm, annoyed, when abruptly she couldn't see anything.

"Alice. Remove your hands from my face right now or there _will_ be hell to pay." She whispered, snarling. Alice giggled. She heard people moving around the room, stepping closer to her as Rosalie walked back into the room.

"Ooooh! She'll love it! Great pick!" Alice squealed. Leah's hands gripped the salon chair in nervousness. What if she looked like complete shit?!

She felt soft fabric being placed against her skin. She took a deep, shaking breathe, and her eyes snapped open as soon as she felt the pressure of hands leave her eyes.

She gasped. In the mirror stood a goddess, which short black hair, full lips and piercing hazel eyes.

Leah (after a shock realized she was the girl in the mirror) wore a black cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline, which went down just a little bit lower than Leah's comfort zone. And she liked it. It felt like she was taking a risk.

Her eyes were sharp and more defined after Alice put eyeliner on then. Her plump, pink lips had a slightly red tint to them after the lipstick. Her shoulders were visible, and they were broad, yet still soft and feminine. Lying against her chest was a black butterfly, little rose thorns and leaves made up its wings. The dress was slightly tight, and held her snuggly in the right places, showing off her curves. As Leah stood up, her dress rode up her long, toned legs. Leah soon realized the dress only went to mid thigh.

With a happy sigh, she cocked her hips to the side and half smiled, half smirked. Fiddling with her necklace and turned to the two and a half vampires.

_Ha!_ Leah thought. _I crack myself up._

Leah frowned when she saw that every one of them had apprehensive looks on their faces, and Renesmee actually stepped away.

"I love it." she smiled. "Now get dressed so we can get this show on the road."

While the other ladies got ready, they talked about things that only best friends would. Worst one night stands, worst dates and now-

"Alright, worse pick up line." Renesmee said, picking munching on gummy bears. Rosalie smirked.

"Are you a parking ticket? Cause you got '_fine'_ written all over you." She muttered, rolling her eyes. Leah snorted.

"Oh, I can beat that. So I was in Seattle getting some clothes once, and this guy comes over to me on a park bench, grabs my ass, and says 'Is this seat taken?'" After a pause, they all laughed. Hard.

Hours later, they were all ready. Rosalie wore a deep red dress, which got lacy at the bottom which was her knees. Alice wore a midnight blue strapless dress and looked absolutely gorgeous. Renesmee however, was dressed dark purple and looked so unbelievable it made Esme tearlessly.

"Oh Nessie! It's beautiful!" Esme cried. Leah chuckled but quickly shooed everyone out the room.

"Come on we gotta leave before it's Ness and Jake time-" but after a quick inhale she stiffened.

Her eyes darted out the window next to her, overlooking the woods. There were tree's rustling, and staining her ears further, she realized between their grunts and growls, they were sniffing and searching her out.

She sprinted down the steps with a panicked look on her face. She started screaming at Alice Rosalie and Ness to hurry up. They had been stopped by their loved ones.

"Get home quick alright?" Emmet whispered in Rosalie's ear, who giggled. He stared at her ass as she walked to stand by Leah.

"Love you darlin'" Jasper's southern drawl spoke out to Alice who stopped, smiled and kissed him with passion. Leah rolled her eyes at that one.

"Don't dance with anyone who's drunk Renesmee. I mean it." Edward warned his daughter who huffed impatiently. Edward had scolded her for getting ready to leave without consolting him or Bella. In fact, Bella still didn't even know.

"I really hate to interrupt this hear felt moment, but I really think we need to go!" Leah cried. All raised their heads at the stomping of bare feet against muddy ground and leaves.

"Run!" Alice yelled, breaking away from Jasper and sprinted out the door in vampire speed. Leah would use her speed to, but it was hard to run in stilettos.

"Come on!" the beautiful and nicely dressed young women yelled when Leah stumbled down the steps. Her head snapped towards the tree line. Jacob and Paul locked eyes with her and screamed, coordinately, **"LEAH!"**

Leah quickly ran to the bright yellow Porsche and climbed in the passenger seat. Alice and Ness sat in the back, Rosalie drove.

Rosalie quickly pulled out of the drive, quickly changing course as they got onto the freeway. Dodging cars who angrily honked at them, and going well over the speed limit, they made it to the highway in 5 minutes.

Leah began to laugh uncontrollably when she saw a flashes of different cololored fur just behind the tree line. The whole pack planned to corner them huh?

She, Leah, chucked up her fingers in peace, before flipping them off.

* * *

"Too loud!" Leah screeched, her hands over her ears as the news person broadcasted the weather. She had been previously lying on the couch, snuggled and happy, and asleep. Now it seemed impossible.

She groaned as the room began swimming. She quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom to vomit. Leah gasped and heaved before slumping next to the toilet, flushing it during the process. She turned towards the bathtub and put it as hot as it could go. Even after an hour she lay in the tub, water only lukewarm, and her head still pounding slightly.

_Damn,_ she thought,_ I can't even remember what I did last night!_

After that thought, Leah was determined to know. She quickly got out of the bathtub; put her hair in a sloppy pony-tail and navy blue gym shorts and a tank top. She walked quickly down the steps to the living room and sat on the cough with Rose and Ali, who were online shopping. They sniggered at what she was wearing, but Leah didn't care.

"What happened last night?!" she demanded impatiently. That shut them up.

"Well, when they played _'Poor Some Sugar On Me'_ you made a very hot and drunk guy lick vodka off your-"

"Leah, I brought you some tea to help with the headache." Esme interrupted, shooting a small, motherly glare at Rosalie, who smirked. Leah said her thanks and drank it, which tasted like lemon tea, and soon her headache was gone completely.

"Alright, what happen right here?" asked Leah, pointing to a bruise on her leg, which should've healed already.

Rosalie and Alice seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"We honestly don't know. Lots of guys came up to you, anyone could've done it." Nessie said suddenly.

"Mmk…" Leah whispered. "Alrighty then, whacta doin'?"

They shopped online and talked for hours, laughing and joking. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Edward, Bella and Emmet went hunting, leaving the house for them. They blared music and danced around happily. Light was back in Leah's eyes as she hung out with her friends.

These were Leah's only friends. Her mother, dating Charlie, had moved in with him and visited from time to time, so Leah saw her once in a while. Leah refrained from showing her feelings around her mother; she felt it was none of her business who she dated. But it's been seven years and Leah still hasn't talked to her about her father's death, and she thought maybe they never would. Seth has been hanging around the pack more than her these days. She knew it would happen eventually. The pack hated her guts so they never really cared. Then her understanding with Jake was now gone, because of his imprint with Nessie. He claimed to understand still, but his whole feelings on the subject were gone. He didn't remember the talks they had near the river, the holding Leah while she cried. She had pretty much lost everything, except the girls she was sitting with on the couch at this moment. Leah turned to Alice and asked if she should leave. Go to Europe and find a place to live for a while.

"A vacation to Italy sounds pretty good actually." Bella answered suddenly, nodding. She sat on the arm chair opposite them. "Everyone else was still pretty hungry, but I left." Leah hid her emotions with a smile.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean as a vacation, as in a permanent home." Leah said firmly. Alice and Rosalie gasped. Avoiding their eyes, she said-

"I'll be right back." Leah stood and headed to the fridge for an apple. She took a bite as she came back, but immediately stopped chewing. The whole pack was glaring at her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam growled. Leah hoped to Taha Aki that he didn't see her trembling in absolute fear, and kept her head high.

"I've been out and about. I had fun. Now leave." Leah muttered. They snarled at her.

"Do you know how worried we've been-"Jared yelled.

"None at all." Leah whispered.

"Hours we've looked for you-"Embry shouted.

"Probably more annoyed about that than anything." Leah murmured.

"How we've been using our time to hunt leeches to make sure _your okay!_" Jacob snarled.

"Emily made you." Leah suddenly screamed in fury. The way he said 'make sure your okay' made it seem like he could care less if she fell off the Grand Canyon.

She threw the apple at his head. Jacob grunted in pain. She turned to Seth, who looked as angry as the rest of them. Which didn't help her anger at all. She growled.

"Seth? Say something." Nessie whispered, stepping cautiously into the room. She glared at Jacob, who was still rubbing the spot on his head. His eyes softened when he saw her looking angrily at him. Seth snorted and shrugged, looking completely annoyed.

"Waste of my time." He grunted, staring at Leah with a look that screamed hate. She couldn't take it anymore. She clenched her hands at the sides of her waist, going upstairs to the guest room. Nessie stepped up to Seth and slapped him as Leah was soon out of sight.

"Inconsiderate ass whole." She snarled at him before following Leah up the stairs to comfort her. She could hear here pacing upstairs, contemplating on what she would break. Rosalie and Alice snarled and hissed at them all when they looked like they were going to follow them up the stairs.

"Get out." Alice whispered, it sounded like a deadly hiss of a snake.

"You know, she's thinking about leaving soon. As in _leaving the country and not coming back._ You're not helping your case at all being dicks." Rosalie said loudly to them all. She soon stomped up the stairs to her now completely furious best friend, who was throwing various things across the room, not letting any of them inside.

The pack all rolled their eyes and scoffed. There was no way Leah would leave them. They thought she still felt something for Sam, which kept her from leaving. But it was really Seth she stayed for. But now that Seth hated her, she was serious. A vacation to Italy sounded great to her. Job applications did too. Italian dudes also.

Twenty minutes later, Leah was scared. She let the girls in and let them hold her. She was soon having an have an anxiety attack.

She was shaking and sweating.

She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't stop feeling as if something was watching her; the walls were closing in on her.

Everything went black.

_Comforting bright red eyes guided her through it all in her dreams. So why couldn't they do it in the real world, where she really needed them?_

* * *

**A/N: I felt this chapter could've been better, but I had no idea how to do it.**

** Thank you so much Guest, crazychic Nnikkipooo, Firefly-class, MissRuthless, brankel1, Angel of Darkness Forever, Her Awesomeness, and NaeNaeLu for revewing! It's very much appreciated, considering I thought no one would. Nine reviews on the first chapter! Never thought I'd see it in my lifetime. **

**REVIEW! I'll love you forever, and I will cry rain drops for youu!**

**Oh, people have been asking me why Bella got slapped.**

**Well, it's because Rosalie thought it was her fault for Leah's first anxiety attack. Bella was playing with Nessie right in front of Leah, knowing Leah wants kids. Plus, Rosalie's been waiting for a chance to slap Bella. So yeah, that's why. **

**Goodybye my lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Once Leah had fell asleep peacefully after her anxiety attack, Rosalie and Alice called her mother to take her home. It's not that they didn't want to deal with her, but the pack had made sure to tell them before they leave that if she wasn't in her home safe that they would hunt her down themselves, and they didn't want Leah hurt anymore than she was.

When Sue pulled out, looking terrified of what she'd see (she actually had a pretty blank face, but that was her scared face) Alice and Rosalie calmed her down while they put Leah in the backseat and strapped her in. When they told her about her Seth's very rude betrayal to Leah, Sue scoffed and said

"Family isn't a waste of time. I swear I'm going to _really_ hurt that boy these days."

Rosalie and Alice snickered, but quickly stopped when Leah sighed happily in her dreams.

"We've been thinking; Leah needs a break from all of this. She's been through too much to be stuck here, and the reason she's stuck here is because of us." Alice quickly began explaining again when Sue opened her mouth to object "and she's been talking about moving to a new country soon-"

"_Actually_, Bella gave her that idea. Remember she said 'a vacation to Italy sounds pretty good' but Leah said 'she wanted something more permanent'?" Rosalie interrupted with much disdain in her voice.

"My baby said she wants to leave?" Sue asked, her voice shaking slightly. She was sad, but she wanted her daughter to be happy.

"Yes, and hopefully you're going to help her get that wish." Alice said, smirking slightly. Sue's eyes lit up at the thought of helping her daughter with something.

"How can I help?" she asked eagerly.

Leah's Dreams:

_It was black, all of it. I couldn't see at all. There was no adjusting to the dark, it didn't matter, I couldn't see anything. I began to panic, but stayed in my spot. He'd taught me to do this, wait for him to come and get me. He had to explain something to his master, and he'd come and see me. When I heard the sound of soft breathing, but just not breathing exactly, I knew it was him, floating towards me. I smiled up at my savior. _

_He didn't have a full body. He was a black floating shape of a man, but almost nothing was full. You could tell his shoulders would be broad, and when he touched me, his hands were cold as they went straight through me. Whenever he got close to his full form, he had to leave. The only thing that was full at all was his eyes._

_They were bright red, with swirls of light brown if you looked close enough. There was no doubt in my mind that he was a vampire, if this man was real. Not just a figment of my imagination. But really scared is how he seemed to have full power over me. He told me to stop cutting myself, and I did. He told me to stay calm until they left me alone with my thoughts, and he'd be able to see me, so I did._

"_Leah?" said a gruff voice from my left. _

"_Yes?" I asked staring blindly in front of me. _

"_You have to leave. Now." He said, the breathing/floating sound getting closer. _

_Anger filled my veins. No way was I leaving!_

"_No! Why?"I shouted. _

"_Because we-" he stopped. "Just wake up. Be careful, brace yourself, and whatever you do, don't interact with the pack. This is the last time you'll see me in this way."_

_My heartbeat speed up._

_Leah's Dream End:_

_I woke up in my bedroom, panting and sweating. When my mom came into the room, she gasped and ran for a mirror. _

_My eyes were a bright purple, like lightning._

Week one:

Leah went out of her way to avoid the pack. Meetings, late night runs, anything. She just sat around the house, eating and staring blankly at the TV, watching whatever was on. When someone from pack came into the house looking for her, she ran into the basement and hid. Well, after the first time Sam came that's what he did. She knew he'd find her, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

Sam was the most violent when he found her. He once went has far as hitting her. She tried to fight back, but it was useless. Her mother came home once to find her on the fetal position, screaming for help from someone who wasn't there. At least, in Sue's mind.

Rosalie and Alice didn't call. They completely avoided her, and she told herself not to worry about it. That she knew it was going to happen eventually.

She was lying.

Week two:

The pack went to visit Leah. They told her that for neglecting her duties as a Beta that she had lost her role, and that Embry would take her place. Leah, who really felt nothing on the matter, shrugged and turned towards the TV.

She felt numb, like she lost everything. She took a shower, put on some comfy jeans, and a sweater jacket and popped in her ear buds as she began to job around the house twice, stretching a bit and then ran into the woods.

The music pounded her ears with each step she took.

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know**_  
_**You forgot me long ago,**_  
_**Am I that unimportant..?**_  
_**Am I so insignificant…?**_  
_**Isn't something missing?**_  
_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

Tears sprung at her eyes at the next song, but she pushed them down, and pushed her legs to go faster.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**_  
_**You won't try for me, not now-**_

Her music was suddenly cut off, and cold, tiny arms wrapped around her waist.

"Ahhh!" Leah shouted. "ALICE!"

"I'm so sorry Leah but we had to keep it a secret! I told Rosalie you'd feel betrayed but she would not listen and now you're listening to really depressing music laughing your head off- hey why are you laughing at me?!"

Leah instantly sobered and smiled.

"Because I figured it all out and I was coming here to tell you I knew Pixie Leech." Leah replied softly.

"Okay then, what do you know?" Alice asked sitting on a tree stump.

"That my mother has been talkin' to you for the past two weeks about me. You, Sue and Alice are planning something about me. You told my mom to convince the Elder's to let me do something, and that I wouldn't be back for a while without telling them. You really think I wouldn't notice my mom coming to check on me every morning and leaving in the direction of your house or Billy's and not Charlie's? How stupid to you think I am Ali?" she asked.

"I don't think you're stupid!" Alice said before she muttered "You're just a lot brighter than Bella is in these situations."

Leah laughed.

"Alright, what'd you plan?" Leah demanded as they walked toward to Cullen home. Rosalie was waiting for them on the stairs. She had a backpack next to her.

* * *

Jacob Black growled as sniffed around for his favorite (and only) She Wolf.

_She's probably with the Cullen's_, Seth suggested.

Jacob's head perked up as he heard Leah's voice, laughing and talking to two people. He cocked his head to the side as he heard her say,  
"Italian guys here I come!"

He could hear the smirk on her face.

And he didn't like it one bit.

He, Seth, Embry and Quil sprinted towards the Cullen house with faces etched with worry. What'd she mean, Italian guys?

The sight made them all gasp.

Leah was pushing suitcases into the trunk of a BMW M3 Convertible. She gasped out breathes as she muttered incoherent things.

"Is that all make-up?!" she shouted to the house.

"It's some shoes too!" Alice protested, practically skipping down the steps. Rosalie rolled her eyes as she strolled in from the woods.

"Your pack of mutts is here." She said, pointing towards the horse-sized wolves hidden in the tree's. The Native American beauty's face darkened as she saw her brother running towards her, pulling up his shorts.

"You're leaving?" Seth asked his heart breaking. His mother had warned him about how she was seriously considering leaving, but he didn't believe it.

"Yep." Leah said blankly, not looking at him, instead glaring through him.

"You'd seriously consider leaving the pack alone without our Be-" Embry stopped short when he remembered she was no longer Beta. In fact, he voted for her to be demoted.

"You really shouldn't be here at all you know. You all made it pretty clear that you don't need me. That I was a waste of time" she glared hard at Seth, who didn't meet her eyes. "I'll talk to you in a few years, 'kay?" Leah said sweetly. She turned towards the steps where her mother was walking down, her focus solely on Leah and only Leah. She didn't acknowledge her crestfallen son, or his sad pack brothers. She walked up to Leah, with tears in her eyes and hugged her.

"Take care, okay? You'll always be my baby, remember that." Sue said, her tears burning her eyes, making them glassy.

"I'm too old to be your baby anymore Ma." Leah smiled, but whispered 'I love you too' softly before pulling away from her mother and getting into the passenger seat of the car.

Music played softly as they pulled off and onto the highway to the airport. She thought about hat Sam would say if he found out Leah was leaving. Probably say how Leah should be more like Emily and that maybe then she'd imprint and leave them all alone. That Emily was perfect, and Leah was a big lump of nothing. But did Leah really want to be like Emily? Leah didn't want to be a home wrecker, she didn't want to betray her cousin who was her best friend, and she didn't want to be someone who she wasn't. Leah wasn't meant to be a woman who stayed in the kitchen. She knew she was more special than that, she just knew it. Leah wasn't made to be dominated by a man; she was made to do something bigger, and better.

Leah stared off out the window, silencing her phone when she got 10 text messages from Sam the big man himself.

Leah began to hum along to the music on the radio, and related to it.

_**Never was and never will be**_  
_**Have you no shame don't you see me?**_  
_**You know you've got everybody fooled**_

_**Look here she comes now**_  
_**Bow down and stare in wonder**_  
_**Oh how we love you**_  
_**No flaws when you're pretending.**_

_**But now I know she**_

_**Never was and never will be**_  
_**you don't know how you betrayed me**_  
_**and somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

_**Without the mask**_  
_**Where will you hide?**_  
_**Can't find youself**_  
_**Lost in your lie!**_

_**I know the truth now**_  
_**I know who you are**_  
_**And I don't love you anymore**_

_**It never was and never will be**_  
_**You don't know how you betrayed me**_  
_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

_**Never was and never will be**_  
_**Your not real and you can't save me**_  
_**Somehow now your everybody's fool.**_

The last verse reminded her of her twisted dreams of the floating Ghost Man. She just had to come to terms with it. He wasn't real; he couldn't save her like she wanted him too. She was on her own.

And she'd work it out.

* * *

Everything was a blur after that.

After they registered and walked through the terminal, they waited around, bought things from the gift shops. Leah bought a couple books to occupy her time along with a silver airplane figurine. She examined it closely while Alice and Rosalie bought little trinkets. She found a flight number on the bottom. She was reading one of her new books when she was abruptly pulled towards the plane and into her seat. She fell asleep almost as soon as she sat down.

She was very surprised when she woke up.

* * *

**A/N: So she finally left! I know this chapter was fast paced and un-detailed, but I wanted to hurry and get it out! **

**Some Q&A:**

**Q: Why are some of the charaters OOC?**  
**A: It plays out with the story. If they weren't OOC she wouldn't have left, which means she wouldn't meet You Know Who. (No, not Voldemort.)**

**Q: Why do you hate on Bella so much?**  
**A: Because do you really think Leah's thoughts are nice in the Bella category? Seven years of hate and torture build up on you, and you'll learn how much as the story goes on. **

**REVEIW! I'm doing shout out's sometimes btw :) So remeber to REVEIW! It makes my day and chapter's come out faster. I'll cry raindrops for ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

In a middle of a room, where the walls were painted white and blank, no roof, and white tile floor with nothing on the walls, sat a man with his ordinary looking chess board, who was very close to 10 feet tall. He looked down at his chess board and sighed. He knew he had done something wrong. He couldn't clear the table, that would just restart it, and that would _not_ help.

The man had long black hair, and was pretty lean, but still muscular. Very much like the young wolf Embry Call. His eyes were a dark, wise brown. His skin was a russet color. The man was very handsome.

He walked over to a swirling bowl (the bowl was literally swirling in thin air) and grabbed it from its dizzying path. He looked around before whispering 'ah' and grabbing what looked to be a pair of glasses. Another man appeared behind him, who was slightly short compared to him, about 7 feet tall.

The other man was holding a cane tightly, and had long gray hair. His eyes were squinted, as if trying to read a very difficult book. You could tell he was near blind.

"Oh, sorry." Said the first man, handing the second his glasses that he obviously needed desperately.

"Thank you my lord." Said the second man. His voice had a tenor in it from old age. He put on his glasses and bowing slightly.

"No need for that. I need your help. I've made a terrible mistake." He turned towards his chess game. The second man knew immediately that this wasn't just some chess game. Instead of game pieces, there were names of people. The names were in the font of Times New Roman, navy blue, and just floated innocently above the squares.

He saw the names _Alice Cullen_ and _Sue Clearwater_ floating where the pawns would be.

"We don't use the word pawns here." The first man said, as if reading his mind. "Humans seem to get very... _offended_ when we use them that way. But in this game they're the most vital. I just don't get it. What's with the kids these days?" the first man asked. As he talked, the Floating Name Pawns reformed their letters to make somewhat like a body. They didn't have a face, and you could see through them of course, but they had a round head, short legs and arms, and seemed to have a torso. The names _Rosalie_ _Cullen_ and _Bella Cullen_ took the somewhat human forms and pushed them away roughly. One of the most obvious names was _Sam Uley_ and _Seth Clearwater_, but the other names took the human form to quickly to argue with Rosalie and Bella's before the second man could make them out. The name of Leah Clearwater seemed to be the queen, for she had a green font and her human form had an spiky top to it, like a stereotypical crown. Leah Clearwater stepped up two boxes and stood there, analyzing what seemed to be her making her next move. She waited for someone on the other side to move. The name Felix Volturi took his human form too, shrugged and stepped forward. The queen from the other side stepped forward easily to the next square, which made some of the names to the back hiss in anger. They took forms of almost humans too and began to make weird noises. The queen obviously was trying to reach a goal but the other letters seemed to be mad at how easily she was doing it. She was the queen no doubt. There was no king on her side.

On the second side floated the name _Demetrius Alexio_ and for some weird reason, the names on his side looked like they were keeping him away from moving. Every time the name Demetrius Alexio took form of a somewhat human and tried to step forward, the names that the older man couldn't make out because they were all in human took what looked to be spears out of their backs and crossed them together so he couldn't move. Other than that, everyone was frozen on his half of the board. There was no king on his side.

"What happened here?" the second man asked.

"I put the wrong spell on it. Now all his pieces won't let him move, and her pieces are making it easier for her, while the other pieces get angrier every time. The game is supposed to be harder for both of them, not impossible on one side and too easy on the other. Balance is the key." The first man sat down in the chair he was previously sitting in and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's very simple my lord. You have to speed up the timeline. She has to find out The Legend sooner." Said the old man with surprise. His wise eyes were wide behind his large spectacles. The first man's head popped up in alarm, but as he thought it over, light returned to his eyes.

"Oh! Well, that'll work. We'll have to fix things, but I think that'll work." Said the man, hurrying around the room, where shelves randomly appeared on the once blank walls around him. He muttered things under his breath, to what any onlookers would think was nonsense, but as he grabbed certain things off the shelves, it seemed to be much more. The pieces on the board suddenly froze. Some of the pieces that were motionless before moved forward. But one, very important piece was added.

Instead of the plain blue and green Times New Roman font that every other name had, this font was Old English Text in gold. It said The Legend. Slightly glowing, it looked like the name was on a flat surface instead of floating, and the second man suddenly realized it was a book. It floated to the very middle of the board and stopped moving suddenly and floated, no longer glowing.

"There. Hopefully it's fixed now." The first man whisperer 'resume play' and the game suddenly began. The pieces were all at their humanlike forms again, pointing at the new game piece and scratching their heads in confusion. The pieces of Demetrius Alexio's sides had removed their spear like letters and was now letting their king piece order them around. Leah Clearwater's side, which was the closest, froze when the name Jane Volturi seemed to push her back from thin air and the piece of Leah Clearwater was bumped two squares down. She grumbled and took her word form once again.

"Yes, my lord. It's fixed." Said the second man with awe in his voice.

The first man sighed, obviously exasperated.

"We've discussed this _before._ I am not your king or Chief, I am your friend. Call me Taha Aki, alright Quil?" Taha Aki asked.

Old Quil sighed in relief and took off his glasses, and took a cloth out of his jean pocket to clean them off.

"Thank the gods. You really should do something with this place, Taha Aki. It ruins my glasses every time I come here."

* * *

**A/N: Now, some people may think I just randomly added this chapter, but this is part of the story. The question is, do you want me to explain more in a Part 2, or do you want me to leave it how it is and continue with the story? **

**Any questions with the story just ask me in your reveiws (another good reason to reveiw) and I'll answer it in the A/N or in the story when it's needed. **

**REVEIW! I make chapter's quicker, and I will cry raindrops for you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"WHAT THE _**HELL**_ IS GOING ON?!" Leah shouted.

All heads turned to her.

They were still on the plane, but it was obvious they had landed. The only passengers on the plane were them. Alice for some reason was crouched in the aisle, hissing at a little girl with brown hair and an evil smile. Rosalie was still next to Leah, but was standing and had begun to open her mouth to scream. There were about 3 more vampires in aisle in front of Alice, all male and big and bulky.

"These assholes won't let us get off." Rosalie snarled. Her beautiful face was scrunched in a scowl.

The little girl with the brown hair turned to Leah. She uttered something her breathe.

Leah felt as if she had fallen into a pit of lava, but was saved and dropped back in again. Wave after wave of pain filled her, but she just bared her teeth and ignored it. The little girl frowned.

"Not another shield?" she asked Rosalie, exasperated. Rosalie smirked but shook her head.

"Nope. But Edward has a hard time reading my mind too." Leah stood with the help of Rosalie, as her leg had fallen asleep.

Alice straightened from her crouch. She knew now they just wanted to talk.

"What are you doing in Italy?" the little girl asked, who Leah now remembered as Jane.

"We needed a vacation. Her pack brothers have been a little crazy lately, and she needed a break. Plus, she's never left her hometown before." Alice answered. She shot a warning look at Leah that said _'Don't talk, just listen'_

"How long are you staying and where?" Jane asked.

"In Rome. Just for a month, and then we're leaving." Alice replied. The members of the Volturi nodded, and turned to leave.

Leah walked behind them, Rosalie and Alice behind her.

When they got done grabbing their bags and such, Leah turned as she felt eyes boring into the back of her head.

One of them Volturi men with dark capes and bright red eyes was staring at her. He had black hair that almost reached his shoulders, and was six foot tall. His eyes met Leah, and she felt her heartbeat speed up a bit. He was extremely handsome, no doubt about it. She felt her fingers tingle, as if they were very much near a fire. The tingle wrapped around her arms in little swirls, across her chest and into her heart. If she didn't know better, alarm filled the man's face as he held his hand close to his heart. Leah's eyes widened as all her senses dulled, she couldn't hear, see or smell anything except him. If she didn't know better, she'd say she heard a soft

_Thump… thu-thump… thump…._

…Coming from the dead vampire.

Emphasis on _dead._

She was first to break eye contact.

Leah turned to Alice and Rosalie. They were both smirking.

During the first week of the vacation they went sightseeing. Rome was beautiful, yes, but Leah had other things on her mind. Like why in the world did she feel a longing to go south all the time? Not in that one way (blush) but to litterally travel south? She asked Rosalie what was down there and she explained Volterra was there, where the Volturi lived. She felt as if she needed to see someone before she left. Leah was so confused about her feelings she didn't hear Rosalie yapping about Demetri, the vampire they saw at the airport.

"He's the tracker Edward wanted to kill when we thought we were going to war." Rosalie explained to her while they sat on their hotel beds. Their suit was three rooms connected together, with flat screen TV's and hot tubs.

Leah frowned.

"Does any of this matter? Come on, let's go out." Leah said firmly, rummaging through her suitcase for an outfit. She picked up a silver dress and her makeup bag that Alice bought her before they left.

"Yes! Clubbing!" Alice squealed, going to her room and getting a bright red dress for herself.

An hour later they were ready. Leah's hair was once again swooshed above her right eye, giving her a seductive look. Her heels made her a few inches taller, and the silver brought her skin beautifully. Alice wore her bright red dress that she loved so much and Rosalie a royal purple one.

When they arrived at the club, they were immediately let in. Men waltzed up to them only to be turned down, drinks passed around, very much making out. Leah was in her own little world, dancing to one of her favorite songs on the dance floor, drink in hand, men around her had their eyes trained on her waist ash she swayed to the music.

_When your heat wears thin I will hold you up_  
_and I will hide you away when it gets too much_  
_I'll be right beside you_  
_I'll be right beside you_

_When you're overwhelmed and you lost your breath_  
_when the space between things you know is blurry nonetheless_  
_when you try to speak but you make no sound_  
_and the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud_

Leah froze as someone grabbed her hips and pressed firmly against her back.

"It's okay, _piccolina_ it's just me." Demetri whispered softly in her ear. His voice was gruff and yet smooth at the same time, and deep. She liked it. Leah's eyes fluttered close as she heard his voice, and melted into him. They fit perfectly together. His skin was freezing, hers blazing. Leah knew she should hate this man-leech whatever- but she couldn't bring herself to do it. They hadn't even properly introduced themselves and she already felt safe around him, like she knew him all her life. When the song ended, she pulled away from him and sat in a booth, scanning the place for Rosalie and Alice. They were nowhere to be found. She searched her cell phone for her purse. She had one text message.

_Enjoy yourself_, it said.

Leah looked up. Demetri was sitting across from her.

"They set me up, didn't they?" Leah asked, slightly irritated. She was supposed to be on vacation.

"Yes, I am afraid they did. I would've found you anyway; I wanted to ask some questions." Demetri said.

"Like?" Leah demanded, nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Like how if I touch your arm, it looks as if plants are growing up to your shoulder." He demonstrated. He held his hand in hers, and indeed her veins went black, and swirling up arm were little rose thorns. She gasped in amazement. She never saw this.

"Or how I seem to have a temporary heartbeat when I'm around you." He grabbed her arm and placed her hand on his chest. She felt a thump, before the dead organ went quiet.

"I didn't know I did that." She muttered.

Demetri had never seen anything like her. With her bright, sparkling hazel eyes and slightly pouty lips, she was a goddess. And he wanted her.

"Well, might as well have a good time while we're here. Tell me about yourself." Demetri shrugged.

"Hmm… My name is Leah Susan Clearwater and I've been 21 for seven years now. I'm actually 28 but whatever. I'm Quileute, and a shape-shifter. My favorite color is fall orange, and my favorite pastime is probably reading under my tree back home. Don't fuck with me though. I'm not afraid to kill a vampire in his territory. I'm the only female wolf in history… I've never been to college. My alphas forbid it. I have a little brother named Seth, and my mother's name is Sue. My dad's name was Harry." Leah concluded by taking a sip of her drink.

"Your turn." She said, getting comfortable.

"I don't remember much about my human life, but I know I was turned at age 24. I was turned in 1000 AD… I am very old. I am a tracker for the Volturi, and am part of the guard. My only true friend is probably Felix. I don't think I ever had any siblings, and if I did I don't remember. I go on missions frequently, and I've had many partners but never have fallen in love. I like to paint."

They talked for the rest of the night. He made her laugh, he made her smile, and it was probably the best feeling in the world to be around each other. They danced with other people yes, but it always came back to them. At the end of the night, he dropped her off at her hotel, and gave her a small smile. She couldn't restrain herself. She pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply. She was careful to avoid his teeth, and he kept his venom in his cheek. Their tongues danced together. He held her closer to him, squeezing her ribs, but it felt good to be held that way. Her fingers tangled into his hair as she bit down on his lip. He growled, his eyes snapping open. It was clear they needed to stop now.

"See you around." Leah whispered, smiling as she picked up her previously dropped purse. She marched into the hotel and didn't look back.

For the rest of the vacation Demetri and Leah saw each other every other day. Rosalie and Alice were absolutely thrilled they were seeing each other. Their feelings got stronger each time they were together, so strong it almost hurt. It felt so good to be loved and held at night when she had nightmares, which was a lot less frequent. Leah seemed so happy that they didn't question the rose vines and thorns twining up her arms when he touched her. They ate at restaurants, they walked along the streets joking around, and Alice, Rosalie and Leah shopped all day. Leah bought herself a laptop as a personal gift. This was convenient the day they left.

"Just click on this icon here and you can talk to me." Leah said, pointing towards the _Skype_ icon. They were in the cab on the way to the airport. Demetri wanted to see them off.

"Okay _piccolina_, I will… _Skype_ you as soon as you get home to make sure your okay." Demetri always spoke in Italian when he didn't want her to hear something that would make her uncomfortable or show his feelings on something. He often called her _bella lupo_, and Leah knew what that meant, but other things she just didn't get.

As Leah walked through the terminal and waited for Rosalie and Alice, she waved Demetri off as he left in his cab, already feeling empty.

* * *

**A:N/ This would've been out sooner if I hadn't been an idiot and not saved it before my computer shut down completly on me. So yeah, it's out. If you have any questions about this chapter, or ones previous to this one, message me and I'll get back to you. **

**REVEIW! Shout out's every few chapters, so if you want one, REVEIW! I shall cry raindrops for you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**4 WEEKS AFTER VACATION**

It was just a fling, Leah tried to convince herself. I was just having a little fun, and now it's over.

She knew she was lying.

* * *

A couple days before Christmas, Leah, sprawled out on her bed, calmly read a book as it softly snowed outside. She wore a comfortable plain white shirt and sweat pants, her hair pulled into a ponytail. She grew it out since she came back, so it was now to her shoulders. She still phased, but she felt it was worth it. Outisde, two inches of snow covered the ground, and the sky was a white/blue color, so it gave her crème and brown bedroom a holiday feel to it. On her chestnut brown desk was a mini Christmas tree with four or five presents wrapped underneath. Two of them were from Demetri. He had warned her to wait until Christmas, in the letter, so she did. When her mother and Seth questioned her about whom it was from, she just smiled and walked into her room, closing the door softly behind her.

Speaking of Seth, before she had even walked in the door when she came back, Seth practically tackled her as she walked up the stairs. He gave her a bear hug, and told her he was sorry. He'd thought he'd never see her again, and that scared him. He hadn't been home for two days when she left at first because he was furious with his mother. How could she let her only daugter leave her whole family behind? But when she came back, he was so releived he almost cried. She said she forgave him, that she always would. She forgave them all. But everyone else, including the Elder's knew better. If she forgave them all, then why was she so sad all the time? She hid it well, but she would never forget the betrayel of her pack.

Speaking of the pack of wolves, they seemed to have secret meeting during the night. When she'd patrol with one of them, they tried their hardest to think about anything esle ecxept either killing vampires, or their imprints, or girls in general. Seth was tired in the morning.

A knock on the door made Leah jump slightly. She relaxed when she found it was only her mom. Before Leah could say come in, Sue had already walked in.

"I think that's the first and last time you will ever knock on my door." Leah said softly. Her voice was always soft nowadays. Like a little whisper.

Sue chuckled as she sat down on Leah's blanket.

Sue dug her toe's into the warm carpet and hummed. She looked around the room before grabbing the book Leah had been reading.

"_Frankenstein_." she laughed as she read the cover. Leah blushed.

"Figured I'd give it a try." Leah whispered. Her mom smirked.

"Uh huh. So why does the front say '_Property of Demetri, don't take my books Jane'_?" Sue asked.

"Huh. Well, I bought it secondhand…" Leah lied, her cheeks going even darker. Sue looked unconvinced but nodded any way.

"So, Jacob called and said there was really important meeting going on, and you need to be there, even though you aren't Beta anymore." Sue said her jaw clenched.

"Okay." Leah said softly, taking of her tee shirt and jeans as she ran down the steps.

* * *

_Heard there was a meeting?_ Leah thought as she phased in. Her voice/thoughts seemed a lot softer in her mind and in human form ever since she got back. She quickly hid her about her lie to her mother by singing in her thoughts.

_Hold my hand  
Ooh baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river  
Hold my hand  
Ooh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down_

_Yeah, we have some pretty good news. What are you hiding?_ Jacob asked.

_Nothing,_ Leah thought defensively.

_If you get sleep, or if you get none  
the cocks gonna call in the morning baby  
Check the cupboard for your daddy's gun  
Red sun rises like an early warning_

_Can you change songs? You _always_ sing that one_. Embry thought.

_Nope,_ Leah replied.

_The Lord's gonna come for your first born son  
His hair's on fire and his heart is burning  
So go to the river where the water runs  
Wash him deep where the tides are turning….._

_Yeah, that song is a little creepy Lee. But anyway, Sam and I are going to merge packs, will Jared as Beta._ _I'm alpha. _Jacob thought.

Leah stopped singing as there was an uproar.

_N__ice! _Embry yelled.

_Cool,_ Quil said vaguely.

_Awesome_, said Collin and Brady.

Whatever everyone else said was drowned out by Leah's loud, long, angry howl before she phased back. Of course she knew this was coming! That didn't mean she had to like it.

_And if you fall….  
and if you fall….._

* * *

Leah was patrolling alone. She had assured her Alpha (Jacob, with Sam as second in command) that it would be fine, she just needed to clear her head.

She missed Demetri so much it almost hurt. She missed his hair, his scent, the little black rose vines she'd get up her arms when he touched her, the little two second heart beat he'd get when he hadn't seen her in a while and they hugged. She felt so empty, but she refused to let it show. She became isolated with everyone, they didn't even bother ask what was wrong. In the last few weeks, she'd gotten a new liking for checking her Skype account to see if Demetri was on. He wasn't.

Did he forget about me? She always wondered.

In the back of her mind, a little something (she didn't know what it was) knocked her brain.

Of _course_ he didn't forget about you!

Leah sighed and phased back, grabbing her clothes and book from her cord and sitting down under her Weeping Willow, and let silent tears trail down her face as she pretended to read.

Paul and Jared began to talk about how frustrated their first and second command was so frustrated about Leah's little adventure across the world. How Jacob and Sam were constantly over the Cullen's house asking the Pixie Leech and Blondie Bloodsucker where they went, and if they met someone who would try to hurt the pack, when the real question was:

"Where did you take _my_ Leah and did she meet anyone that would put the tribe in danger? She tends to like to cause trouble."

The rest of the pack was completely nonchalant about the whole thing. Except for Seth, who didn't come home for two days when he found out his own mother, was in on the whole thing. He had thought that Leah would never come home when she pulled out the Cullen driveway. He felt extremely guilty and couldn't believe his own mother would let her even go for even a week. But when she came back he gave her a bear hug and apologized. She said that she had forgiven him, but the rest of the pack knew better. Leah would never forgive her brother fully, even if she lied through her teeth and say she did. She loved her family to much to tear it apart like that though.

"I remember a few years ago when Emily found out she was pregnant. She wouldn't talk to anyone for a week, and she was so drunk the whole time she forgot about the baby shower. She didn't feel guilty about anything though. I actually caught her thinking about leaving a few months ago, she just never acted on it because she was afraid of what the Elder's would say. She was probably waiting for an opportunity to make a dramatic exit." Jared then proceeded to make a very realistic Leah like act but slightly overdramatic, by huffing very loudly and stomping off a few steps ahead of his patrol partner of the night, Paul.

Paul laughed and clapped Jared on the back.

"I don't get why she even came back. Seth said the first few weeks she was talking to some guy in her room on her laptop. I wish she'd stayed with him, wherever she went." Paul muttered.

Inside, he was a little jealous. But only a ittty bitty part of his heart that wasn't overrode by the imprint with Rachel. Paul had a crush on Leah a few years back, and it didn't fully go away until said imprint. He admits that he tried to fight for her affection from Sam in high school, just being her friend and stuff. Sitting by her at lunch, hugging her when she was sad that Sam wouldn't pay attention to her, (before they were dating) wiping all her tears away, being nothing but friendly. When Sam dumped her, he couldn't help but be a little satisfied. He was often bitter that pined after her for years and got nothing but a really nice friendship in return. He'd felt guilty afterwards of course when everything else went wrong for her, but never showed it.

"She's gotten so distant lately, maybe she realized not everything's about her. Have you noticed her voice nowadays? It's creeping me out a bit. It's like constant whisper, like really soft and gentle… Like a mom's voice to her baby all the time?" Jared said. Paul nodded, frowning.

"Do you smell salt, or is it just me?" Paul asked. They were nearing the center of the woods, getting ready for patrol. They had no idea Leah was lurking in between the trees, stalking her prey.

"Nah, I smell it too. It's probably Leah thinking about how miserable her life is. She's such a self centered bitch." Jared muttered. Paul smirked.

"Yeah, your-"

Leah jumped from her tree and slammed down in front of them.

"I always hated that smirk." She smiled in the most sinister way, and grabbed Paul and Jared's wrist and twisted. Their cries of pain echoed throughout the woods.

"What the fuck Leah?!" Paul shouted. Leah looked at him innocently, before phasing into her grey wolf. Leah didn't seem like herself in anyway. She used to just ignore their snide comments like this.

_What is going on with her?!_ Jared thought. His wrist throbbed until the pain was all the way up his arm.

About 5 minutes before:

Leah stood and wiped her tears away quickly as the sound of bare feet against snow reached nearer and nearer.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

The snow around her had melted, and she had mud and leaves all over her legs. She grabbed her discarded cord and attached it to her leg before putting her small book in it. She listened hard to the oncoming people's words to see who they were. It was obvious they were talking.

"Seth said she was talking to some guy in her room on her laptop…."

Leah frowned. Seth knew about that? And why was it Paul's business that she did?

"….. creeping me out a bit." Jared said. Leah snarled.

"….soft and gentle….."

Leah sighed as the words reminded her of Demetri's back in Rome.

"Don't let them push you around _Bello lupo._ Don't ever let them hurt you. Fight back." His voice was soft and gentle when he said it, but with force at the same time, like telling a small child how to stop, drop and roll.

Leah growled and with a force in her legs she never even knew she had, leaped into the air and landed gracefully on top of a pine tree. She watched Paul and Jared with sharp, eagle eyes filled with hatred. They both wore cut off shorts that Leah just had to roll her eyes at. She could tell they were talking about her. They were laughing and chuckling, but she could tell they were on alert. Her senses were sharper than they ever had been. She gripped the tree hard enough for it to snap.

"She's such a bitch." Jared had whispered. Leah, having no idea what she was doing and why, jumped down in front of them and smiled.

Now:

Leah rose on her hind legs and used her front to shove Paul and Jared into a tree. She phased back, not caring that she was naked.

"I did get a boyfriend in Italy." She punched Jared in the gut. He gasped out a breath.

"He must have been extremely desperate then." Jared gasped. Leah snarled.

"Actually, Jared, he could give Paul a run for his money on… experience." Leah smirked as Paul growled menacingly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was a man whore. Probably broke up with you as soon as you left didn't he? He only dated you because he wanted a break from the humans right? You were just a little thing he played with for a while. I must ask though, did you think of _Sam_ when you were fucking him? Or did he scream someone _else's_ name?" Leah's eyes widened and her pupils dilated and…

_Holy shit. _

Leah seemed to grow taller and angrier by the looks her body language. Her long limbs seemed to be more graceful, and wind circled her hair.

The scariest thing was her eyes.

The two once hazel eyes glowed electric almost like lightning, purple. Leah let out a wail so loud and piercing Paul and Jared wanted to cover their ears and hide. She stalked closer to them and grabbed them by their necks.

"Let's get this straight fuck faces. **_SHUT UP!"_ **she screamed as Paul opened his mouth. "Not that it's any of your business, but we never fucked. Maybe he was a man whore before be, but trust me, he isn't now. Second, Sam was the absolute last thing I think about when I'm with Demetri." Leah gasped as she looked down at herself. She was extremely tall, no longer her once 5'11 but about feet. She dropped the two struggling men and flew into a tree again; only to turn back around, her now lightning purple eyes making them want to cringle in fear. The eyes seemed to glow.

"Don't tell anyone about this, or I _will_ make you suffer." She snarled.

Leah walked home from the scene and didn't remember any of it afterwards. Just walked home and fell asleep.

* * *

It was Christmas. Leah lay on her bed, wearing her favorite crème sweater and red skinny jeans. She had opened her Christmas presents from her family first to find clothes, new CD's from her favorite bands, and some Victoria Secret lingerie and bath and body stuff. She had a sneaking suspicion Alice and Rosalie were up to something. She blasted her new CD and was dancing happily. She kept the song on repeat.

_I miss the stupid things, we'd go to sleep and then_  
_You'd wake me up and kick me out again at 3 a.m_  
_Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me_  
_Do what you wanna, what you wanna, do what you_

_Take me with you I start to miss you_  
_Take me home I don't want to be alone tonight_

She opened Demetri's present last.

She gasped as she pulled out a necklace with the Volturi symbol (a lot smaller than the ones the guard wore) as the front, the chain a dark black. There was something engraved on the front. It was Italian.

_Tu, io e il prossimo millennio o dieci suona piuttosto bene,  
Demetri._

Leah set the necklace down on her vanity and grabbed her laptop from under her bed. She looked it up **(A/N: I did too, not gonna lie LOL)** and laughed quietly. It was just like Demetri to say something like that. She stood and grabbed the necklace and was about to put it on, when she found a little clip on the side. She flicked at it for little, and soon figured out it was locket. She opened it, and gasped slightly. Hot tears filled her eyes and ran down her face like a boiling stream.

The first was a picture of Rosalie, Alice, Demetri and Leah, arm in arm in on the bridge of the Tiber with big, goofy smiles. They had practically begged anothertourist that just so happened to walk by, minding his own busniess to take a picture of them all together. It was sunset in the background, the sky turning a orange and a slight tint of pink, cloud only slightly covering it. A man in a canoe was rowing by, but you could only see his shadow, so you could only see the black outline of his clothes and hat.

The other was only of Leah and Demetri. She remembered the moment well.

Leah was watching fireworks with Demetri, hand in hand. She was gazing in awe at the bright colors flying in the sky, when her boyfriend seemed not able to control himself. He pulled her close and kissed her. That was the fire time the rose vines went from her lips and all over her face, and down her neck. Demetri's heart beat twice as fast as it usually did. Which is saying something. The picture was captured then.

Alice and Rosalie of course mocked her about it later.

Leah let out a sob of joy that they at least had two pictures together. She put the necklace on and closed the locket.

"You all right in there Lee?" she heard her mother ask on the other side. Leah wiped her tears and nodded, as though her mom could see.

"Yeah I'm fine. Be right down in a second!" Leah yelled over the music. She turned the stereo off and grabbed a tissue to wipe away her mascara. That was the last time Leah cried in her bedroom happily for a while. It was almost the last time she cried in the house period.

* * *

**A/N: I am soo sorry this didn't come out sooner! My computer was being retarted and it wouldn't save right away, and then my little sister exited it off when I went to do my busniess, and then another day it didn't save either, and I was sooo mad! But now that it's out, shoutouts!**  
**Thank you so much: brankel1, Angel of Darkness Forever, MissRuthless, ShanLashay90 and CharNinja LOL for reveiwing!**  
**Also**  
**I have a new poll up I absolutly NEED you all to vote for. It's to see which story I will start updating in Janurary. **  
**Lastly,**  
**REVEIW! I need reveiws to continue! I love you all BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Leah took a deep breath before walking down the stairs. The almost all pack was here, (Paul, Jared, and Sam were missing) plus the imprints, the Elders, and some regular town folk that tended to like talking about Leah behind her back. In fact, they were talking about the she wolf until she came down the stairs. She smiled a bit as her mom came up to her and led her away from the staring eyes. She made sure her locket wasn't showing by tucking it into her sweater.

"So, who's Demetri? I've wanted to ask you for a month." Sue asked putting up the charade as completely nonchalant as she cut some onions.

Leah sighed, knowing she'd have to tell her mom anyway. She was part of the whole setting her up thing anyway. She went up to the folding doors of the kicthen and closed them tightly before walking back to her mother and set the knife that was in Sue's hands in her pocket. The shrap blade didn't even both her. It was what her mom could do with it that scared her.

Sue snorted.

"Okay, you are going to panic, and probably kick me out of the house and say don't come back. But will you promise me you won't disown me, or tell anybody?" Leah was extremely nervous. Her palms began to sweat as she fingered the chain of her locket.

Sue nodded. "I promise."

Leah took another deep breath and pulled the locket out of her sweater. Sue gasped as she opened it. Tears filled her eyes, and Leah was sure it wasn't from the onions.

Sue seemed to be at lost for words. She looked Leah in the eyes, her black eyes searching her. Sue didn't look old at all. She had no wrinkles. Laugh lines, yes, but no wrinkles.

"Mama I'm sorry I-" Leah began to tell her, but Sue cut her off.

"Does he make you... happy?"

"Yes, more than anything but-"

"Do your veins turn black when you touch him?"

Leah was getting scared now.

"…Yeah…"

"Oh dear Taha Aki…" Sue muttered before marching out of the room, out the house.

"Riiight…" Leah whispered before joining the party.

* * *

Later that night, Leah was curled up on the couch with a sugar cookie with Rudolph on it and hot hot chocolate watching _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. Her mother hadn't come back yet. The party had been pretty fun, there were caroling, dancing, slow dancing, a lot of eating, a lot of questions about her vacation, and people trying to see her necklace, to which she politely rejected. When everybody left, Leah cleaned up and sent Seth up to his room, where he played his new video games. Now Leah was in comfortable pajamas, dozing off….

* * *

_Leah and Demetri danced. The held each other tight and danced the night away. Until something huge and black tackled her and gripped her hair in his jaws. Demetri watched, horrified as Leah screamed and thrashed about, not able to help._

_Flashes of flying leaves._

_Fire._

_Corpses thrown on a pile._

_Crying children._

_Demetri's severed head._

_Leah screamed as she woke up. She cried and sobbed, wishing cold arms were wrapped around her._

* * *

When she finally went back to sleep, a few minutes after there was a long, angry, hurt howl. Leah's head snapped towards the door and jumped up. She put her clothes on a tree, along with the locket. She quickly phased and was assaulted with panicked thoughts.

Everyone was phasing in, wondering what the hell was happening.

**_WHAT IS GOING ON?!_** Leah shouted.

She skidded into a clearing where they all met. Everyone was there, except for Seth, who was just catching up.

Every wolf went silent as Sam went through what had happened earlier that day.

Sam's Flashback:

_Paul and Jared went to Sam's house before Sue Clearwater's Christmas Party. They were both so nervous they didn't speak._

_Which is saying something._

_Jared knocked on the door. He could hear Sam's footsteps before he was even close to the door. When he opened it, Jared didn't even speak he just jerked his head towards Emily and ran down the steps and phased. Paul was already his wolf. They ran towards the middle of the woods._

_"I'll be right back Em." Sam said, frowning as he kissed her temple before following the others._

_When he phased he was bombarded with disturbing things. What really creeping Sam out was the purple eyes and tall graceful limbs. It reminded Sam of an Alpha._

_So what you're trying to tell me is Leah's so called boyfriend back in Italy is a vampire. She claims not to have sex with him, and she tried to kill you when you insulted him. Sam concluded._

_Yeah… pretty much. Paul said._

_Sam let out a livid howl as he thought about Leah fucking someone else besides him. Of course he didn't believe that she didn't screw him. He knew she did, and she was doing her hardest not to look like a slut._

Sam thought about how he used to make love to Leah. Her face when she came under him. The way she squirmed and screamed his name. Her warm body under his as they rocked back and forth…

Sam was snapped out of his thoughts when Leah asked,

_Sam… when did that ever happen?_

_What do you mean when did that happen? Seth asked._

_I mean, that never happened. I never had sex with Sam! Leah snarled._

She wasn't lying. Sam was. Leah wanted to make sure he was completely dedicated to her before she made love to him. She had wanted to of course, but she never acted on it. The most sexual thing at ever happened to her was making out in the back of her dad's old car with her shirt not even halfway off.

_Of course you had sex with Sam. You think he would make something like that up?_ Paul said, rolling his eyes.

_Yeah, give it up Leah._ Collin and Brady said.

_Why do they aslways talk simultaneously..._ Leah thought randomly, before getting back on topic.

_Whatever, but that's not true. So what are we really here for?_ Leah demanded.

_**YOU DATING A FUCKING LEECH THAT'S WHY!** _Sam bellowed.

_What?_ Leah whimpered. Paul and Jared told him... and now she was probably better off dead than in La Push.

Sam growled and launched himself onto her.

He grabbed her by her neck and tossed his head back and forth as if the she wolf was a chew toy.

_You really think you could get away with dating a fucking leech? An Italian one at that!_

_What?_ Seth asked. What's wrong with Italian leeches?

But then the whole pack remembered. The Italian leeches were the ones that tried to kill them almost eight years ago. And Leah had a relationship with them. It put the whole pack in danger, and the imprints.

_Ness…_ Jacob thought, before growling at Leah.

_How could you put the whole pack in danger for some fucking leech!_ Brady and Collin yelled.

_Seriously._ Leah thought through the pain.

Leah began to sing the happiest song she could think of.

Stay alive, she thought to herself. Stay alive and first chance you get, run.

Seth let out a howl so loud it distracted the whole pack. He was helping her. Leah scrambled up and ran to her house at top speed. All she was was a blur of silver. She phased back and grabbing her locket and clothes. Blood covered every inch of her body. Bloody footsteps trailed behind her as she ran into her room and locked the door. She got some gauze out of her bathroom that was connected to her bedroom and wrapped it around her back and legs. She wiped the blood out of her hair quickly before cleaning herself off with a wet towel.

_Better of dead than in La Push..._ Leah began to realize what she meant when she thought that. She sprang to action. She put on some black skinny jeans and a white cotton t-shirt under a leather jacket. She grabbed her high heel boots and put them on before she began packing.

She had just began her video message to Demetri when several bodies came barreling up the steps not to quietly. Her head snapped towards the door as she heard a knock.

"Open the door!" the voice of Jacob yelled. Leah gave one sad, angry, and scared look at the camera before turning it off and setting it as quietly as she could in her suitcase. She put as many CD's as she could in it, clothes, and things she could need to clean up with, as well as all the money from her show box under her bed. Leah worked quickly through her room before putting on her locket and brushing her hair.

"Leah get your ass out here right now or I will let Sam in there and I will NOT help you this time!" Seth yelled.

Leah froze in pure rage. She couldn't believe it. Her own brother would let someone who wasn't even alpha anymore in her room to kill her and he wouldn't give it a second thought. Her face had a blank look to it as she stared at the moon. It began to snow outside and a single tear trailed down her cheek. This whole thing was her fault though. Even though she knew she had somehow fallen in love with Demetri but hadn't said anything about it, it was all her fault she had lost her temper with Paul and Jared. She gasped as she remembered her irrational anger towards the two men as they insulted her man. The way she wanted to see the life die from their eyes when she strangled them to death.

She felt that way now.

Leah's breath became haggard. She had her suitcase in a tight grip, as well as her copy of Frankenstein.

She once again began to grow. Her limbs became more long and graceful. Her eyes began to glow purple again.

Just when she was going to apologize to them all. But now she defiantly wasn't.

Sam had told them all behind her back they had sex. And they all believed that horrible lie! Leah was as clean as freshly washed laundry when it came to sex. She never had sex with anyone, never even fooled around. It was frustrating never getting any action, and plenty of men offered. It annoyed the hell out of her.

Of course they didn't even acknowledge that Emily and Sam weren't the most perfect couple in the world. They had many flaws, but Leah wasn't mean enought to call them out. She tried to do that years ago, but it only got her in trouble. So she stopped and got a new hobby. She would read. Everyday she would read and sing. It calmed her down, made her somewhat happy.

Leah suddenly got an idea that she knew she would regret later. She went through the many clothes on her bedroom floor and found what she was looking for, ignoring the pounding on her door as she pocketed it. She took a deep breath and began to sing. She didn't know what came over her. Her voice was like pure honey. If it had a taste, it was honey. Her voice was beautiful, and she knew it.

_It's taking over_  
_Feels like familiar regret_  
_It gets me started_  
_There's many things I should have said_

_I find it hard but_  
_I'll try_  
_I'll try_

_For all the times_  
_For all the cries_  
_For all the pain, I've caused_

_I apologize_  
_Lay down my pride_  
_Give me one more chance_

_Before you walk away._

Leah sighed as she got the effect she wanted. The boys outside her door stopped pounding on it. She knew that they were leaning their heads against the door waiting for more.

Leah walked over to the door, and raised her leather boot. With as much force as she could, she kicked the white door. Her foot went through the wood, and landed on one of the boys heads. They cried out in pain and she grabbed her belongings and marched out the door.

As she ran down the steps, she looked back towards the door. She had hit Jacob in the side of his head, but it was already healing.

Leah's was discovering her powers on her own. And she liked them.

_I'm such and evil person, enjoying all of this._ Leah figured as she jumped into her car. It was a silver 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner. It reminded her of the days she had watched the _Fast and the Furious_ movies with her Daddy. Her head snapped towards the forest. Two pairs of small wolves ran towards the car.

_Oh hell no. They were **not** ruining my car._

She jumped out of the driver's seat and pulled out the sharp blade she had pocketed from her mother hours before. It glinted in the moonlight, and reflected on her face, making her beautiful russet face look even more deadly. They stopped running when they saw it. That is, until they turned with a blank face as a black wolf trotted out of the woods. Leah smiled sweetly at the wolf before walking towards it and slashing its face with the knife.

Sam howled in pain as the slash went from his forehead to the corner of his mouth. Blood poured down his face. Leah grabbed the wolf by his scruff and threw him with otherworldly strength.

"Now, you'll match your bitch of a wife." Leah spat on him before getting in her car, and driving away.

Thinking never in her life would she come back.

* * *

**A/N: This was an intesnse chapter, also a really important one. Anyway, people, SERIOSULY, VOTE! I only have two votes right now, and I need more before the New Year. That way, I'll know which stories to work on the most. Just go to my profile, and at the very top is the poll. Vote, my friends, vote! **  
**But, before you vote, REVEIW! I hope that you enjoyed reading! The more reviews I get the quicker the chapters come out!**

**Love you all!**

**REVEIW!**


	8. The True Beginning

_The True Beginning:_

Now, we really begin.

After her near escape from the former Alpha of the pack, Leah spent the next year in Italy. She lived in her own two bedroom apartment. It was cheap yes, but she loved it. It was small, and everything was sort of bunched up together. Cozy. But that's just how she liked it. Her bedroom was just like at home, with crème bedding and brown trim. The guest bedrooms (they were connected together) was for when Alice and Rosalie visited.

Speaking of back in La Push, there was about 300 missed calls, text messages, and voice mails on her phone. She was so irritated about them that one day she threw snapped it in half and put it in the trash bin. Once she got a new one, she put in her mother's number and called her. There was no way to explain the way Leah felt when she heard her mother's voice.

_Leah breathed in a shaky breathe before dialing the number._

_Of course she had to call long distance, so she had to wait a while before she answered._

_"Hello?" her mother's voice said. Leah gave a small whimper/sob of joy._

_"Hi mom." Leah said lamely._

_"LEAH?!" Sue yelled. Leah laughed._

_"Yeah. I wanted to tell call you as soon as I could but I had to get on my feet, and Demetri couldn't keep his hands of me and-"Leah blushed when she realized what she just said._

_"Yes, honey too many details. I know Sam set you off before you left, but did you really have to break all the bones in his arms and legs? Then Seth had to repair your door and clean up the wood and get so many splinters I had to watch him clean it all up with a first aid kit in hand, then Jacob was knocked out for a day, then Sam couldn't stop bleeding from the cut on his head, so he had to have Carlisle Cullen stitch it up. After that the pack can't seem to function without you, and more kids are phasing. It seems like even though Jacob is the alpha, he can't get them under control. Everyone thinks you're dead because when the night you left there was a forest fire and they found your jacket! I've been sick with worry! But thank Taha Aki for mother's intuition or who knows what I would do. I knew you weren't dead. Seth keeps asking Rosalie and Alice questions about where you are, but they won't tell him." Sue concluded with a huge breathe._

_"Yeah, it seems like chaos." Leah nodded, drifting around the room._

_"Yes it is." Sue muttered._

_Leah heard Demetri walking into the door and calling for her._

_"Mom, I'll call you back soon okay? Demetri's here." She whispered into the phone. She smiled softly as Demetri's arms twined around her waist like a snakes and held her tight._

_"Already? Okay, love you sweetie."_

_"Oh, and Mom?" Leah suddenly shouted. She bit her lip as Demetri began to peck kisses on her neck._

_"Yes?"_

_"Don't tell anyone I talked to you. I have to keep this all a secret or they'll come for me."_

_"And we do **not** want that." Demetri murmured._

_"Ooh! Is that him? He sounds yummy! Wait; put him on the phone I have to set some rules." Sue says. Leah rolled her eyes exasperated._

_"Mom! I am 20 years old!" Leah shouted. Demetri laughed as his hands roamed her body._

_"Technically, your 27." Sue retorted smartly._

_"Riiight right. Where does the time go? Bye Ma. Love you." _

_"Bye honey. Love you too." Leah hung up as Demetri began to ravish her._

Leah called her mom every week after that. They were always interrupted one way or the other, so their calls only lasted about 15 minutes.

Rosalie and Alice decided they would visit every 6 months to catch up. They'd give details about how it was back in La Push, Forks, and Washington in general. They were really worried about the Jacob Nessie and Bella situation.

It seemed that Jacob and Renesmee hadn't been seeing each other for a month when Nessie said she wanted to try and see what dating a human would be like. Jacob understood completely, and let her have some time alone after that. When the month was over, he went to the Cullen Mansion to see if Nessie was okay, but that's when he found out Bella had told her to break up with him. They got into a serious argument, (meaning Jacob and Bella) and now Jacob was only allowed to see Renesmee once a month. Bella no longer approved of the imprint and says she sick of all the drama the mutts bring. She says that ever since Leah left no one pays attention to each other anymore, and everyone was more concerned about finding Leah paying attention to Bella anymore.

"Well _that's_ as nutty a squirrel shit." Leah had said.

But we have to rewind to when Leah had first arrived in Italy once again. She remembered the routine clearly. When she got her bags and called a taxi, she was surprised to see Demetri waiting for her at the stop. He was sitting in front of a little trinket shop. Leah had slowly gotten out of the taxi and cautiously approached him. He hadn't changed a bit. Except for his clothes, which instead of having a black cloak, he wore a brown sweater and jeans. His arms were crossed as he sat on a bench, people watching. He was… amazing.

_"Aw, waiting for little 'ol me?"_ Leah said, putting her hands on her hips and smiled deviously at him.

Demetri looked up; shocked that the women he had fallen in love with was standing right in front of him.

He stood and glided towards her with a hungry look.

_"Something like that."_ He growled as he pulled her close and kissed her.

Leah gasped, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as his tongue swirled deliciously into her mouth. She completely melted into him. She could feel her veins turning black, and she could feel his little thump thu-thump and silence under her hand as her mind went completely blank.

When she pulled away for air, she laughed and pushed him away from her before pushing up the handle for her suitcase and rolling it behind her, walked towards the hotel she would be staying at.

_"And just where do you think you are going?"_ he demanded walking in step with her.

_"My hotel. That is, until I get a job and a apartment."_ She muttered happily.

_"You mean you are staying?"_ Demetri asked excitedly.

_"Yep. Do not plan on going back to that hell hole."_ Leah murmured darkly, thinking about the fire she had been trapped in. It took her hours to get out, and she almost missed her flight. Her clothes had been burnt and so had her leg. The smell bothered her the whole flight.

_"Are you okay Leah?"_ Demetri asked, intertwining her fingers with his. She nodded.

_"I'll tell you about it later."_ They had just entered the hotel. The lobby wasn't anything magnificent, but it was all she could afford.

_"I need one room with one bed. Cheapest you got."_ Leah said, waiting patiently for the man at then register to get her in a room. He was a little plump, short and balding, but he had a kind face and smile.

_"Room 104."_ The man said politely.

_"Thank you."_ Leah said, taking the keys he handed to her and using the elevator. Demetri stayed silent as they walked into the room. The carpet was a calm blue, and the walls gold. There was a painting above the headboard of fruit, and the comforter was blue with gold trim. The bathroom was small, with a shower/tub and toilet, with the sink on the outside of it with a mirror and toothpaste. The television was set against the wall in front of the bed.

_"Niice and coooozy."_ Leah smiled, drawing out her wods as she set her suitcase down next to the door.

_"Mhmmm…"_ Demetri hummed grabbing Leah's wrist and setting them above her head and kissing her. She smiled into the kiss before grabbing his shirt and ripping it in half.

_"That actually looked good on you."_ Leah muttered.

_"Yep."_ He muttered, before shutting her up completely.

It was beautiful the way they made love to each other. They were rough, gentle, playful, loving and animal like at the same time. For the first time, Leah's whole body was covered in the rose vines and thorns. Demetri's heartbeat was on and off, and Leah loved it. They rocked perfectly together, in sync. When the other was about to do something, they knew right away what they were going to do. Promises of love were whispered, and the sweet smell of devotion and affection filled the air.

When they couldn't take anymore, they rested against the pillows, spooning. Leah was facing Demetri, fast asleep as he rubbed her arms. That's when he noticed the huge, beautiful black rose above her left breast, right where her heart was. He put his head to it, and was comforted by the strong, slow song of her heartbeat.

After 2 months of staying in Rome, Leah had gotten a job as a tour guide that everyone seemed to like. She glowed happily all the time and nothing seemed to put her down. That's until the Volturi found out about her and Demetri's relationship.

_The smell of coffee filled Leah's apartment as she curled on the couch reading a book. The whole house was dark except for the living room, which she had a lamp on. The couch was kiddy cornered against the wall next to the bookcase. The mug of coffee was on the end table. Leah was so engrossed in her book that she didn't notice that a vampire lunged at her from the front, a black bandana blocking her from seeing who it really was._

_Leah began to breathe haggardly as she thought of a plan. She was thrown into the back of a truck. She smelt the horrible scent of drowning in strong perfume and dead flowers so much she gagged. When something got close enough to touch her she growled loudly and snapped her teeth. But they continued to lift her, and she heard doors opening and the smell of leeches was so overwhelming she vomited in what she could smell was bushes._

_"Eww." She heard a voice that sounded a lot like Jane's mutter._

_Leah felt so many vampires in the room she was in she could practically feel the. Her hands were tied behind her back so she couldn't get free._

_Abruptly she thought of something so stupid and practical she wanted to slap herself._

_Phase._

_Leah could feel the heat up her spine. She felt her hands and feet transform into paws and her head got bigger. The bandanas hiding her eyes tore and so did the bindings from her hands._

_Leah growled at the leeches surrounding her. Her head snapped towards the exit. Her claws click clacked against the marble floor anxiously before she bolted._

_She was right there; right about to break free when Demetri stepped in front of her and snarled so menacingly Leah wanted to cry._

_He filled his hands with her fur before dragging her to what Leah guessed was the throne room and setting her down there. She whimpered at him, deeply hurt by his cold actions and betrayal._

_She phased back and curled into a ball._

_"She's a beauty this one. What is her name Demetri?" a high pitched excited voice asked. Leah cringed as Demetri answered, curtly,_

_"Leah."_

_Leah, gaining the last of her pride, looked up at him with false hate. He looked startled by it, but changed his face back to blank right then._

_"I can speak for myself." She snarled before turning to Aro._

_"May I ask why you had your guard kidnap me out of my home?" she asked kindly._

_"We just wanted to see who was occupying my dear Demetri's time." Aro squealed. Leah was suddenly reminded of Alice._

_"Oh trust me if he keeps being a total douche bitch I don't think that'll be a problem." Leah tossed her head towards Demetri before turning back at Aro. She wasn't self conscious at all about the fact that she was naked as the day she was born in front of about twenty vampires._

_"Could someone please get this young lady a robe?" the leech Leah knew to be Alec asked. He shifted uncomfortably in his spot and drifted behind Jane as if to hide something. Leah smirked at him before winking._

_"Yes, good idea. Leah, please stand."_

_Leah did so._

_She was soon covered by a large maroon robe that was too big for her. She wrapped it tightly around her body before Aro walked up to her and took her hand._

_Flashes of memories Leah had worked hard over the last couple months to keep down worked before her very eyes. The fire she was in, the knife that she had wanted to badly to kill the whole pack with. The images that Sam had falsely made up in his mind about her him and a bed. What really scared her was the image of her dad having a heart attack right in front of her eyes._

_"You have faced… a lot." Aro seemed to be at lost for words._

Leah became part of the guard that day. She went on missions with Demetri (after they made up… all night) and Jane and Alec, along with Felix. Surprisingly the missions were fun when everyone was in a good mood, and she and Jane became friends quickly. Well, as much as friends can be when they try to kill each other on the first day.

Now Leah was facing a huge problem and didn't know how to deal with it. They would have to go back to Forks, and Leah didn't know if she would be able to stand it.

* * *

**A/N: That was the real start to the story. I hope you liked it, cause I liked writing it.**

**There is no issues that I have to report, just that I am really proud of all the people that reviewed. I love you all!**

**Reveiw, then vote.**

**Review, then vote!**

**Eh, one more time.**

**REVEIW, THEN VOTE! Go to my profile, and at the very top is the poll. It ends on new Years Eve, so hurry!**


	9. Chapter 9

Interlude: Seth Clearwater

* * *

Seth popped one eye open as he groggily turned over in his bed.

"Wake _up_ ass wipe!" Leah yelled, jumping up and down at the end of his bed. She smiled down at him, her shoulder length hair tickling his toes.

When he opened both eyes and blinked, she was gone.

Seth sighed unhappily before getting out of his bed and stretching. He tried to tell himself that his sister wouldn't ever wake him up like that ever again, he wouldn't hear her voice like that again either. Her voice at all actually.

He looked around for his shirt, but couldn't find it. He shrugged, thinking he'd find it later because he could smell the eggs and bacon his mother was making and his stomach was demanding food.

As he walked down the steps two at a time, he could've sworn he felt small soft hands push them out of her way to get to the kitchen first, but he knew it was only his imagination. Seth had been having hallucinations about Leah about a month after she left. He hadn't suffered any injuries from her as she made her dramatic (and even though no one admit it, epically awesome) exit, but he wished he had gotten at least a bruise. At least he'd have something purely of his own to think of her as. Sam got a long, clear scar from the stitches. Jacob got a minor concussion. Why couldn't Seth, her little brother, get anything?

_Because you were a douche bag before she left, and you said some pretty bad stuff to her._

_Shut up._

Seth was snapped out of his little debate with himself when Sue hung up the phone in the living room, smiling a little bit and going back to the kitchen to check on her bacon.

Curious, Seth followed her.

"Who was on the phone Ma?" he asked. Sue jumped, alarmed that her son was in the room with her.

" A little while ago, Emily. She said you needed to go to the Cullen house, the pack is there. She is too, there's a meeting. An important one I guess." She said curtly.

"After that?" Seth asked.

"Charlie." Sue explained. Seth had a little hunch that she was lynig, but didn't press the issue. What really worried him was the way she shrugged off the Emily remark. Sue was pretty cross with Emily, considering the latter had tried to convince Seth that Leah was dead, and for sure wasn't coming back. Sue seemed pretty positive that Leah wasn't dead, but the hope in Emily's voice that Seth would believe that Leah was dead is what set her off. His mother hadn't been over to Emily's since.

**Flashback**

_Seth stood from the couch after one of the many pack meetings. Jacob Black had decided that there would be one at least once a week, considering things had been getting out of control these past few months. They had discussed the same old same old, never saying out loud to look for Leah, but saying to look for her at the same time. It was always the same thing:_

_"Just look for a leech. But if you smell anything familiar, or see anything familiar, howl and get us all there as soon as you can."_

_Seth wasn't surprised when Sam had argued with Jake to make it an Alpha order, but the latter had reasoned that they could see the slightest familiar thing and assume it as her. It wasn't a simple order to make._

_Seth rolled his eyes as he heard footsteps running for him as he walked out the door. He knew it was Emily, just by her heartbeat. It was doubled; because of course she was pregnant. She waddled after him. Grabbing him by his arm, she brought him into the kitchen. He wouldn't move away from her, because imprint gets what imprint wants._

_"I just want to talk to you about something. Someone actually." Emily panted. Her midnight black hair cascaded down her back, and the sundress showed off her large stomach perfectly. Seth hated it._

_"Now, I know Jacob is telling you to keep looking for Leah." She started dramatically. She wasn't aware that Seth's mom had just walked into the room looking for him. "But you know yourself that she's gone right? She's not coming back. Sam and I have been talking about it, and you and I both know that it's not getting you anywhere. It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Almost literally in Leah's case…" Seth growled. He knew it was Emily's "nice" way of calling Leah a freak._

_"But that's getting off topic. What I really wanted to talk to you about is… well that forest fire. You remember how they only found Leah's jacket? Honey, not even a shape shifter can survive a fire-"_

_"I think that's enough Emily." Sue snapped. Emily gasped and shifted her body towards the unecxpected guest. Seth watched as his mom quickly stode towards him and gripping his wrist, forcing him towards the direction of the door and her car. Sue stayed back, staring at Emily with something Seth knew as strong dislike. That look had filled Leah's eyes _many_ times._

_"Emily." Sue whispered curtly. "You and your husband may believe my daughter is dead, and probably hope she is too, but you will not make my son believe so as well. Seth is already having a hard time grasping the fact that she has left but trying to take in the false fact that she is dead is something that will kill him. So, and make sure your husband knows this as well, you will not plant lies into my sons head. Have I made myself clear?" Sue asked. Seth couldn't see them, but he could hear Emily whisper a weak 'Yes.'_

**Flashback end**

"Seth are you alright? You seem a little dazed."

"Yeah, I'm fine. See you later Mom." Seth cleared his throat as he strutted out of the house and stripped before phasing and began to run towards Cullen territory.

* * *

"There have been more killings in Seattle. The police say it's just a gang again, but you and I both know that it's some newborns who don't know the rules. Alice says that the Volturi are on their way and will be here on Saturday, and we have to be ready because they're using this as an excuse to check on Nessie. However, Alice is worried because sometimes she can't see who's in the guard nowadays and she's scared it's someone who can kill us all with one of their freaky mind voodoo crap. So, naturally we're all going to be there." Jacob explained. One of the pups broke the ongoing silence.

"Why do we have to be there and risk our lives for your imprint, even if they are just checking on her? She's got a family of vampires, plus you. She's pretty well protected." When he was finished talking, he said _'a little too well if you ask me and Seth.'_

Little outburtst like that have been going on for a while. The pack was frustrated because Jacob always seemed to put his imprint before the pack. They were all tired of patroling around the house when most of them were in school. Most of them were failing because they were to tired to do school work. They didn't undertand why the Cullen's didn't do anything about it. Patrol their own damn house themselve's. They got to live their lives easily and steadily, and they had forever. The pack didn't have forever, and instead of protecting their families' they were protecting a demon spawn who didn't even need it.

Jacob growled and sighed, exasperated.

"We're going to be there, because she's part of the tribe. If you don't like it, you can leave." The young shifter shrugged and left the house. Everyone else sat there, shocked. No one defied the Alpha like that. No one had the bravery to do so. Unless of course you were-

"Anyone else?" Jacob asked. All the cubs looked at each other, and got up and left after the first. Seth wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. He wanted to be at home, or with Kayla, his imprint, anywhere but here. He most definatly didn't want to be at some meeting with these people.

"Okay then. Meetings over." Jacob sighed. Seth quickly got up and went to the kitchen to get an apple. As he took a bite, he could hear low hisses of voices the floor above him.

_"Why the hell did you tell them you can't see the guard? Are you trying to separate her from-"_

_"It's not my fault, Edward was reading my thoughts and being nosey, he told Jacob. What was I supposed to do, blow our cover?"_

_"Yes! Anything so she can stay with him! Do you know how she's going to feel when she has to choose between-"_

_"Shh! someone's listening."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Their heart rates have been changing ever since we started talking. Let's move somewhere else."_

Seth clenched the apple so hard the juice splattered all over the walls.

They knew something he didn't.

* * *

Jacob phased at the tree line and put on his jeans. He wished that he could just run away like he did before, but he had more responsibilities now that he was Alpha. Not bailing on your pack or imprint when they needed you most was one of them.

"I think, if she ever came back, we would have to do it. It would serve as punishment and a prize for her. Now all we have to do is tell Jacob." Billy's booming, yet soft voice said from inside the small house.

"But what about Jacob? He has a imprint to mate with." The voice of one of the older Elder's said.

"Yes, but the baby would never be as strong and invincible as the one Jacob would make with her."

"So what your saying is, your making my daughter part of a mating program." The angry voice of Sue Clearwater's suddenly shouted.

"No Sue, it isn't like that. It's a great honor to-"

"There is no honor in any of that! You and I both know you just want to punish her, and use her genes for your own selfish reasons." Sue shouted. Jacob had an alarming flashback of Leah shouting at him about it not being fair that she was ordered to stay back while they all went clubbing that one night. His heartbeat increased, and Jacob got dizzy.

No one said anything for a long while, before Sue whispered.

"I won't allow it. You will not use my daughter like that."

As Jacob tried to process all of this, the world began to swim and circle him. He took a deep breathe, before slumping next to a tree and passing out.

* * *

**A/N: Not my best, I know. It's pretty short too, but this chapter was sort of a filler about what was going on back in La Push. Filler's on my stories tend to be short.**** Next chapter we get back to Leah's POV, and we get some pretty shocking stuff. I should have another chapter up soon, but I'm not making any promises. I hope I do though.**

**Remember to REVEIW and VOTE! The poll end on New Year's Eve, and we're making some pretty good prgress. Thank you so much!**

**To vote, just go to my profile and click 'Vote Now!' and... yeah. While your on my profile, you could also check out some of my other, suckier stories! **

**REVEIW! VOTE! Love you all! I shall cry raindrops for you!**


	10. Chapter 10

Although it was summer in Italy, Leah was shivering. She felt as if a bucket of water had been splashed on her head and hadn't had a warm towel to dry off with yet.

Jane Volturi awkwardly hung around the foot of the bed, shifting her weight from foot to foot, just watching Leah as the latter stared at the wall.

Both of the girls jumped when Leah's phone went off.

"Oh, for Taha Aki…" Leah looked around for her phone before answering it.

"Talk to me." She said into the small device, while looking around in her purse for her Bluetooth so she could get some aspirin freely.

**_"Leah? It's ALEC. _WE'RE LEAVING AT DAWN SO BE READY!" **Jane's twin brother literally yelled into the phone.

"Dude! Would you please quiet down!" she screamed. Her head pounded from stress but she didn't let it show in front of Jane.

_"Oh sorry. So uh… yeah. Bye."_ He hung up quickly. Leah, who was suddenly slightly aggravated, rolled her eyes and huffed setting the phone down on the night stand.

She stood from her bed, striding towards her small kitchen for some water. She pulled a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with tap water.

"I still don't see why you don't get a bigger apartment. Or why you don't live with us in the castle. Do you not like us?" Jane asked innocently.

Leah sighed. Jane may act like a total evil I'm-the-type-of-little-girl-in-the-movies-that-sings-the-nursery-rhyme-in-a-creepy-calm-voice-before-I-kill-you but Leah knew she really did have a soft side under all that mean and hate and…

Anyway, Leah was like a turtle. She was hard and stubborn to get to, especially once you first met her. But when you really got to know her, she was a softy, inside and out.

Then there was Jane.

"I can't live with you in the castle because I'd feel constantly on alert. There would be too many vampires, and I'd feel like I'd have to kill you all and call the pack in. I'd never feel at ease. Don't think I don't notice how tense you are every time you come over." Leah smirked when Jane visibly relaxed a little. "It's just instinct."

"Okay. So, what are you going to do about it?" Jane asked. Leah put her glass of water down; set the little aspirin on the table beside it. Leah knew she wasn't talking about the whole "Come live with us!" thing.

"I don't know yet." Leah whispered, cracking her knuckles like she always did when she was nervous.

"Well, tell me when you do. Demetri's coming, he'll be here in 10 seconds. Should I tell him your taking a nap before we leave?"

"Nah, I'm okay."

Leah quickly swallowed he water and turned to the door right as her boyfriend sauntered in cockily. She smiled at him, rolling her eyes at his obnoxious behavior. He wore a black short sleeved t-shirt and jeans. He had that adorable smirk Leah hated yet loved at the same time. She had a sweet spot for that smirk.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she asked, pushing her arms down on the table and bearing most of her weight onto them.

"Nope." Demetri answered, closing the door behind him and sitting on the couch. Leah practically skipped next to him before sitting beside him on the couch. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She turned on the TV.

"Eww…" Jane muttered as Demetri looked at Leah lovingly before dipping his head to kiss her.

Leah laughed.

* * *

"So, we're leaving at dawn." Leah started the conversation after they had watched some random thing that was on. Demetri frowned and tried to word his words carefully. He knew his girlfriend would be hard to convice considering she was more stubborn than anyone he had ever met.

"Listen Lee. You don't have to go if-" Leah hopped from the couch and rolled her eyes.

"Regardless if I want to or not, I'm going. I haven't been on a mission in a month, and since everyone's going to this one, why should I stay back?" Leah asked as she began banging around in the cupboard.

"C'monLeah, he's just trying to look after you." Jane muttered as Leah sighed impatiently.

"Who said I needed to be looked after?" Leah demanded, staring at Jane in the eyes. Jane gave her a knowing look and tossed her eyes toward Demetri. Leah gave a small shake of her head. She whipped her head around, before grasping a box of macaroni. She began to boil water in a pot. Demetri fumed as he watched her do this before he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I do!" Demetri shouted, jumped to his feet and gliding towards her island countertop.

"Well you were mistaken. I've handled myself perfectly fine over the years and I've done it without help."

"Yeah, and wearing sweaters in the middle of summer to hide the scars up and down your arm is _handling yourself_?" Demetri screeched. Leah was gripping her wooden spoon a little too tightly as she tried to stir the macaroni noodles. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to remain in control of herself and not phase in her tiny apartment. She could feel Demetri's red eyes burning holes into her head.

"I'm just going to step out…" Jane murmured, stepping away from the arguing couple and out the door.

"You do that."Demetri snarled.

"Okay babe. Tell me how you really feel." Leah set the spoon down on the counter and leaned on it.

"What do you mean how do I feel? It's obvious isn't it? Or do I have to spell it out for you?" Demetri demanded, trying his hardest not to walk up to Leah and shake her to understand how he felt right about now.

"Might as well, the kids gone." Leah nodded towards the door calmly that Jane just walked out off. Her voice wasn't angry, and that pissed Demetri off even more.

"What I'm trying to say is, what if we meet these wolves you call your brother's and they try to take you back? What if they _make_ you come back? How are we supposed to deal with a pack of angry wolves tearing the castle down looking for you even _if_ you did get back here safely?" Demetri yelled.

"We fight back!" Leah shouted, slamming the spoon against the counter angrily shifting her body towards her angry vampire.

"Do you think you would be able to kill Seth Lee? I know I wouldn't be able to kill Felix even though he's said some pretty suggestive things about what he wants to do to you." Demetri explained.

"Well then, is Seth gets in my way of being with you then yes, I will!"Leah countered, but her voice cracked slightly. It always did when she was lying, and Demetri knew that. No one else would notice it but him, since it was so slight. He had to admit though, even he had sometimes missed it.

"No you wouldn't." Demetri shook her head defiantly. Usually, Demetri was pretty cool headed and calm. But when it came to his _Bello lupo…_

"What do you want me to do Demetri? Just sit back and wait for you to get home? _Hope _that you will come back to me?" Leah growled snatching up her spoon and spinning the macaroni once again as the water began to bubble.

"If that's what keeps you safe then yes!" Demetri snarled, stepping aroud the island countertop,since that was the only thing that kept them apart. Grabbing her waist and spinning her around to look at him. Leah saw now that he was livid. His eyes had turned black, and he was heaving unneeded, irritated breathes.

"I'm not staying. I'm going with the guard and if you're going to be this way all night you can leave." Leah sighed, turning off the stove. She couldn't look at him without her eyes burning with tears knowing that she caused him to be so angry.

"I'm not losing you again!" Demetri suddenly shouted. Leah gasped at his sudden outburst and really looked at him. His eyes showed something that Leah knew was pure pain. All the anger from tonight's argument evaporated from both of them, and Leah's eyes softened.

The day Leah left he felt as if his dead heart was a lot colder in his chest. He'd walked to the castle slowly, ignoring any girls that pursued him, and went straight to his room and locked the door. He didn't care that Jane was banging in the door for him to come out to hunt; he'd just pulled out a notebook and began to draw. But every time he was done with his fantastic and realistic artwork, in one way or form it was Leah. Her wolf, when she was sleeping, or smiling at him, or frowning with that stern and serious look, it didn't matter. It was always Leah.

The second week she was gone after he went up to his room after a long and chaotic mission, he's consulted his camera and found what he wanted. He asked his friend Afton to weld her a necklace, but into a locket. He'd taken the two pictures they had of each other and sent them to her for Christmas. He was happy to find that she wore it at all times, except for when she slept. Leah told him 'I don't think I'd find it nice to end up chocking in my sleep.'

"How about this? I still go, but if that pack poses any threat to me or you at all, we leave as soon as possible until we go judge the other leeches that broke the law." Leah muttered softly, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's waist and looking up at him. His eyes too softened to a look he only gave to Leah. He stared into the peircing hazel sometimes slightly brown eyes he loved so much.

"Okay." He answered, kissing her softly. There wasn't anything sexual about this kiss surprisingly. No tongue, just a long brush of the lips. It was simple. Leah's face heated, and she knew her veins had turned black and took the form of rose vines and thorns.

When Leah broke the kiss, Leah's stomach gave a little flip flop dance as Demetri smiled down at her; she put her hand to his chest as it beat twice before going quiet.

* * *

When Leah woke up the next morning, more like almost dawn, she raised her head towards the window where the moonlight streamed into the room. Demetri was gone; Leah knew he had to pack his bags quickly before they left for Washington. Leah rose groggily from the bed and checked her phone. Her mother had called twice, but of course Leah had it on vibrate all night so she wouldn't wake up.

Leah went through her dresser before picking out her clothes and getting in the shower. After that, she brushed her teeth and scrubbed her face before getting dressed in a dark lilac cotton shirt and black yoga pants. She'd put her robe on during the plane ride.

Quickly Leah dialed her best friends number, but she wouldn't answer.

"This is **not** the time to be screwing Emmet Rosalie." Leah growled before deciding to send a text message.

_We'll be there by Thursday._

_-Leah_

Leah rolled her eyes as she turned off her phone and walked out the door suitcase in hand.

She was going back to Washington.

* * *

**A/N: I really liked writing this chapter. I kept rereading the agrument, and you wouldn't beleive how many times I rewrote that part. I hope I got how much Demetri cared about Leah into it. I think I did. I hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I liked typing it!**

**Merry Christmas to all of you, and a happy New Year!**  
**Speaking of New Year,**  
**We didn't die!**  
**Next,**

**I hope you go to my poll and vote after revewing. All you have to do is go to my profile and click "Vote Now!" and... yeah. It ends on New Year's Eve. I love you all!**

**REVEIW and VOTE!**


	11. Chapter 11

When they got off the plane in Seattle, Leah felt a rush of memories flood over her, making her a little dizzy. As if it was really happening, she saw herself, Rosalie and Alice laughing together getting ready to board the plane arm in arm. She half smiled at the memory before sliding on her robe and catching up with the others.

While all the vampires got their bags, Leah tried calling Rosalie again. This time she answered, and Leah's best friend sounded really proud of herself.

"We'll be in the clearing a little late. I have a plan okay? Later bitch." And she hung up. Leah was a little offended and hurt that her friend had hung up so quickly, but she ignored it. Catching sight of Demetri, she gave a curt nod to herself and put her phone slowly in her robe pocket.

* * *

"Let's go over the plan again…" Leah said quietly, her hands shaking slightly as she put on her Volturi locket/necklace. She and Demetri were in there hotel room, getting ready for the "meeting" that would be going on in an hour. Leah was slightly nervous. Not for herself, but for her friends in the guard. If he wolves made any sudden attacks, they would kill all of the wolves. If Leah phased, they might mistake her as a wolf and severely injure her too. Then Demetri would go on a killing spree, and everything would be chaos.

"I don't think we need too, considering you've been putting on your necklace for the past ten minutes." Demetri chuckled, clipping the necklace behind her back before pulling her close to him, her back against his front.

"Okay. But one move and we're go-"

"I know Leah. Would you relax?" he muttered. Leah smirked into the mirror at him.

"Can you help me with that?" she asked seductively. Demetri looked up, locking eyes with her in the mirror.

* * *

Leah and Demetri stood side by side, the hoods of their robes up. The rest of the guard was in front of them, considering they were all in on the 'plan'. Aro Caius and Marcus were in the very front, still as a statue. Although Leah swayed back and forth comfortably, breathing in the fresh air and humming softly the rest of the guard seemed to feel the need to stand still.

Leah had just gone to climb on top of a tree to see where the Cullen's were when the smell of vegetarian leech and wolves met her nose. She scowled as she slid slowly next to Demetri. She may be used to the Volturi leeches smell, but Leah didn't think she'd ever be used to veggie leeches one.

When the Cullen's appeared, Leah noticed quickly that Jacob Black was standing with them, and not with the others. Leah felt a hot flash of anger go through her at the thought of her little brother unprotected if this ever came to a fight, because Jacob wanted to save his imprint and not his family. But Leah quickly dismissed that and continued to scan the very tight and straight line of the Cullen clan.

Alice and Rosalie were at the end, their faces blank and serious, which Leah knew to be a lie. On the inside, Leah knew Rosalie was laughing her ass off at the thought of fighting the Volturi. Next were Emmet and Ed-weird, Emmet standing comfortably and a little cockily, Edward with his hands behind his back formally. Leah couldn't help but smile as Jasper came next with that pained look on his face. Leah looked on to find Esme and Carlisle holding hands next to each other, smiling like they were going to an outing with old friends. Next came Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob. Renesmee was in the middle, her hand holding Jacob's and the other around Bella's waist just like Leah would have done to her mother in this kind of situation. They all either had a serious look on their face, curious or completely calm.

Leah was panicking.

The pack had just trotted into the clearing, looking a little sloppy. Leah knew the pack had grown because they had empty spaces they desperately tried to fill, when another certain sized wolf was supposed to fill it. Leah had a flashback of what her mother had told her months ago.

_"It's been chaos here. Jacob can't get anyone under control."_

Leah wolves were going to suffer.

Since Jacob was standing with the Cullen's, the Beta of the pack Jared was standing in the front of all the wolves, looking proud. A little too proud if you asked Leah. Paul was behind him, a little to his left, with Sam a little to the right. Leah felt a shock to her heart as she saw Seth handing out in the back, leaning on a tree with a bored look on his wolfish face.

_He doesn't want to be here. Maybe they won't see me._ Leah realized.

Of course, all eyes train on her as soon as she thought that.

A gust of summer breeze had hit Leah, and her hair under her hood danced with it. She put on her most sinister smile for show. When the rest of the guard took of their hoods, so did Leah.

Considering she was pretty short compared to everyone else in the guard, you couldn't really see her. But you could smell her lilac, vanilla and wolf scent easily. The wolves all sniffed the air and glanced through the line of vampires.

Aro began to speak.

"It's wonderful to see you all again. However we can't stay very long, we have business to take care of in Seattle. I'm sure you have seen the mass murders on the loose? Newborns, I'm sure you know. Speaking of, you look wonderful Bella." Bella nodded pridefully."I heard from a little bird that you _did_ although lose control once." Aro smiled widely at Isabella Cullen. But she didn't say anything, just nodded a little and looked towards the ground. Leah smiled.

Bella did lose control once. Surprisingly, it was on Leah. That latter had gone over the Cullen's to check on Jacob, who hadn't been home in La Push for over two weeks. It pissed Leah off that Jacob wasn't even concerned about how Billy was doing, and how stressed out he was. Billy had already lost Rebecca and Rachel once; he didn't need to lose his son too, even if it was for a short period of time. Billy wasn't getting any younger either.

Leah had just told Jacob off when she felt a sharp tug on her at the time, short hair. Leah spun around to come face to face with an angry Bella Cullen.

"_You don't talk to my best friend like that._ He can come home whenever he'd like." Bella sneered. Leah growled and shoved Bella into the couch.

"You may like avoided your father Isabella" Leah tore off one of Bella's fingers slowly. "But I'm not letting that happen to Jacob." Leah stood and walked out of the house.

Bella had tackled her from behind, and it became a good half hour brawl before Leah had torn off Bella's leg.

That had caused some hisses.

Leah threw it into the sky who knows where before sprinting off. No one had been able to find her for a couple of days.

"Since there is not much to say here, I think it's time to go." Marcus concluded. Leah was snapped back to reality when Aro nodded. She had missed the whole thing.

"Wait, not yet." Renesmee muttered, stepping up to the middle of the clans. She had bloomed beautifully, her red curls cascading down her back and her big brown eyes sparkling. "Leah? I know you're in there I can smell you. I just want to say, I'm sorry for the way my mother has acted towards you for the past almost eight years. She may not say it aloud, but I know she's grateful for all your sacrifices. In fact-" Renesmee turned her back on the Volturi and faced the wolves. "The Cullen's are grateful for all of you. If some of these wolves hadn't done anything about whatever was going on at one time, some of us wouldn't be here right now." She looked pointedly at Jacob before stepping back into line. "That's all I have to say."

Seth perked up. His nose (which was sharper than anyone else's in the pack) twitched as he sniffed the air.

He was the first to find Leah. Leah's heart skipped a beat as Seth glanced at Edward, who nodded, before Seth phased back behind a tree and stumbled to the middle. Leah quickly gripped Demetri's hand in hers.

"Leah? Is that really you?" Seth asked dumbly, looking straight at her. The guard hissed and growled at him, but he seemed completely unfazed by that.

Leah scowled at her little brother. He wore tattered and ripped jeans, with no shirt. His hair was cut short, and his eyes were that warm shade of brown that his dads was. Leah fought the urge to smile a mushy smile as he looked around dumbly for her.

Leah sighed, before pushing her way through the guard. She made sure Jane and Demetri were behind her though.

"What?" Leah asked coldly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wow… you look really good. You grew your hair out." Seth muttered stupidly. Leah hair was now to her shoulders, and she loved it.

"Yeah, I did. Hey Rose." Leah waved at Rosalie, who waved back with a small smile.

"Leah?" Aro called. Leah raised her eyebrows at him with a slight frown on her face.

"Yes master?"

"We shall leave you here to… catch up. Be at the hotel by five." And they left. Demetri, Jane and Alec stayed behind.

"Did you just call him _master?"_ Seth asked angrily with a scowl.

"Yes, I did." Leah tried to move past him to get to Renesmee to thank her for the little speech, but Seth quickly grabbed her shoulder.

"Watch it kid." Demetri snarled. Seth sized Demetri up. Demetri was about a head taller than him.

"Who are _you?_ Are you her brother? **No.** So shut the hell up." Seth growled as Leah yanked her arm from his grip.

"No, but I am her boyfriend. So get away from her." Demetri demanded as Leah stood by his side. Leah smiled, but it soon vanished as the rest of the wolves phased back.

All the Cullen's turned towards Leah with a smile as she waved at them.

"What does he mean by _boyfriend_ Leah?" A deep gravelly voice asked to what Leah knew was Sam Uley. Leah sighed, exasperated.

"What are you doing with leeches? One's that want to kill us at that." A younger one asked.

"_This_ is the legendary Leah Clearwater?"

"But… she's a girl."

"So?" Leah snapped.

"Girl's don't phase."

"Well, I did so shut your trap."

"Prove it." Jacob suddenly shouted. Leah's head snapped toward him.

"What?" Leah growled impatiently. She didn't have time for this.

"Prove that he's your boyfriend." Leah raised an eyebrow at him.

"How about I shove my-" Leah was cut off my cold lips meeting her scalding hot ones. She melted in the kiss, her face heating up when he pulled her closer to him. She giggled slightly, forgetting that a pack of wolves were standing right in front of them as she put her arms around his neck. He smiled into the kiss.

"Alright alright, break it up." Rosalie shouted as she shoved her way through the pack of mutts. "So, Wolf Bitch, you finally have a man." Leah nodded. "Those black things aren't gone either." Leah shook her head.

_**"WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. GOING. ON."**_ Sam shouted. Leah jumped slightly as he came barreling towards them. Leah braced herself for impact but was met by a cry.

Sam was on the ground, writing in pure pain, and his eyes at the sky.

"Oh hey Jane. Almost forgot you were right there." Leah laughed.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Demetri muttered, pulling Leah close to him again.

"Yep, let's go." They crept slowly away from the crowd, who was trying to get Sam back up from the ground. No one noticed them except for Jane, who smirked at them. She jerked her head towards the trail in the tree's that was easier to travel in.

* * *

Leah and Demetri had been walking for an hour, goofing off together when they were stopped by a huge, black wolf at the end of a clearing. He was puffing out huge breathes, and he stood tall.

On the right side of the clearing was a wolf with thick brown fur, who was sitting calmly against a tree. On the left side was one with dark silver fur who looked… angry.

Leah froze, and so did Demetri. Leah was out of fear, Demetri's out of pure anger.

"Move." He demanded to the black one, who was indeed in the way. Sam Uley didn't. He charged.

Leah let out a loud wail as Demetri met him in the middle, both of them trying to get the upper hand. Demetri had Sam's torso in a tight grip, although Sam could not reach him, he was snapping at Demetri's face fiercely. Jared watched the fight with interest, but Paul had his eyes trained on Leah. He began to step closer and closer to her, without her noticing. Just when he was about to strike, she let out a sharp gasp of alarm, and her fist came out of nowhere. She laughed a little when Paul backed off, but she turned her attention back to Demetri when he let out a cry of pain.

Sam had somehow got out of Demetri's strong leechy grip and tore his arm off. Leah's hand found her hair, and she was screaming. Tears streamed down her face as Sam tore his leg off too. Leah's breath began to grow haggard. She was not scared, but angry.

_Kill. Sam. Now._ Was her only coherent thought. Her limbs grew and the wind blew around her hair, making it flow like waves in one direction. Little pieces of leaves flew with it. Her eyes glowed purple for the first time in months. Leah let out a yell so loud, it stopped both of the men from killing each other. Demetri's pained face turned into a smile as he scooted away from Demetri and let Sam have it from Leah.

"That's my girl." He chuckled as Leah climbs up the tree like spider before landing on Sam, and in fury punches his jaw, breaking it.

Demetri let his go on for about 15 minutes, Jared and Paul watching the fight in horror, as Demetri tried to put on his arms nonchalantly.

"Hey Lee? Where's my other leg?" he shouted over the sound as Sam let out a howl of pain as Leah clawled at his stomach.

"It's over there." She muttered, watching Sam writhe in pain as she turned back to normal. Paul and Jared made Sam phase back so they could carry him home, but not before Paul turned towards Demetri with disgust on his face.

"You killed her." He shouted, pointing at Leah. Demetri's face resembled alarm before he looked at Leah… truly looked at her.

Did he really?

"No, you did. Go Paul, and don't bother me, or my boyfriend." Leah pushed him, her hands balled at her sides.

"Whatever Leah." Paul followed Jared out of the clearing.

Demetri didn't look at Leah once when they got to the hotel.

* * *

**A/N: No, there wasn't a huge battle like you probably wanted, but trust me, more is coming I promise. This the last chapter for 2012! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! Speaking of, remember to vote! Today is the last day, and the poll ends at 11:30 tonight. **

**I CAN'T BELEIVE I HAVE 100 REVEIWS! I'm not gonna lie, I cried when I saw that. I'm really serious about writing stuff, and I appreciate anything I can get. **

**If you have any questions, message me, remember to REVEIW then VOTE! Just go to my profile and click Vote Now! and... yeah. **

**Does anyone have any suggestions of stories to read? I really want to read a Leah/Paul one, but I think the one I really want to find has been deleted. So yeah, if you have any suggestions tell me. **

**To make reveiwing fun, I want to know:**

**What is your knew years resolution?**

**REVEIW and VOTE!**


	12. IMPORTANT!

**Authors Note: **

**This is not a chapter, but a Authors Note. I've uploaded the first chapter for _Family's Can Be Made Too!_ since it won the vote. If you were intrested in reading it, go ahead and give it a shot, and reveiw it. I'd like to know if I should continue it, or go ahead and do the other one. _(Wasn't Expecting That.)_ Just a warning, if you do want to try the other one out you'd have to wait a couple of weeks because I have to update my other stories too.**

**So.. yeah. Go check it out! And while your at it, go ahead and check out my suckier stories and reveiw on those too!**


	13. Chapter 12

"Old Quil!" Jared shouted sprinting up the steps with Sam in his arms as Paul got a blanket for him. It was warm outside, but Sam was turning cold quickly from the beating he had experienced from Leah and if they didn't hurry and get the old shaman to help them, Sam wouldn't make it.

Jared and Paul simultaneously let out a sigh of relief when they heard the sound of dragging, soft footsteps inside. When the door opened, the old man looked down at Sam, whose lips were turning blue, and the panicked wolves and quickly said "Set him on the couch."

Jared and Paul gently set Sam on the well wore couch once they stepped inside. The house was like a shack. Literally. There were only two rooms, the bedroom and the bathroom. Then the kitchen and living room was one big space. There was an old TV and a coffee table, along with a small plastic dining table along with plastic chairs. The walls were painted light brown, with different symbols on them that Paul and Jared should be able to read, but didn't.

Old Quil hobbled around the house looking for something, and when he found it, he quietly stepped in front of Sam's body, put his hand to his heart and helped him drink what was in the flask. Old Quil turned to Jared.

"How did this happen?" he asked sharply.

"We were helping the Cullen's with the meeting we've been preparing for, and Leah Clearwater was there. She and her boyfriend escaped when we tried to interrogate her. Me, Paul and Sam tried to ambush her leech friend, but he got the upper hand in the fight until Sam ripped his arms off. Shi-" Jared quickly covered up his mistake" …stuff got weird after that. It's happened to us before. Leah got taller and a evil look in her eyes. They turned purple. This piercing purple that will haunt you in your nightmares if you stare to long at them and this is the result."Jared concluded, gesturing towards Sam with his hand. Sam was getting his color back. His breathing was less shallow, and his heartbeat was steady.

"Leah? _Leah Clearwater_?" Old Quil sparked with interest.

"Yeah…" Paul spat bitterly, stepping around the room and glances at the walls at the symbols and paintings. One caught his attention.

"What's this?" he asked curiously, staring at a bigger painting on the wall. There was fire everywhere, and it seemed to consume everything. The trees, the animals, pretty much anything and everything. A gray wolfs head poked through the fire with angry, wise eyes with his lips pulled back in a snarl.

_"She's back… oh dear she's back… what shall I tell him? Everything is being set into motion… she'll have to know… oh dear her mother will be _so angry_…"_ Old Quil began to mutter to himself as he cleaned Sam's wounds.

After about 15 minutes of muttering, Paul couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell are you_ talking_ about you old coot?" Paul snapped, wanting answers. The old man didn't answer, just set the bones back in place gently, and told the men to be on their way.

* * *

Old Quil stood in the wooden cabin waiting for Taha Aki to join him. The cabin had a small fireplace, and the warmth of it helped the old man relax. There was a desk with yellowing papers and a few papers scattered around on the surface. A bear fur rug was spread in front of the fireplace.

Old Quil bowed slightly as he felt the presence of royalty in the room.

"What is it?" Taha Aki asked urgently, striding across the room to meet Old Quil. He wore a formal black suit, and looked very young in his human form. His hair was long, and his eyes were dark.

"She has returned." Old Quil replied quickly, leaning on his cane for support at the weight of the words he had just spoken.

"Does she really…?" Taha Aki asked as he assisted the elderly man to a comfortable chair he had just summoned.

"Exactly like her." Old Quil grunted. Quil noticed Taha Aki's soften slightly as he thought about it.

"I came here for instructions. How do I get the other's to come here to explain it all to her?" Old Quil asked quickly. Taha Aki quickly straitened.

"Leave that to me. You're task is to get her prepared before they get there. She has already shown some of her powers to her brothers correct?" Taha Aki asked, and continued when Old Quil nodded.

"Explain to her why she has these powers, and how she must embrace, accept, and tame her powers or she could lose everything. Including her sanity, and her child."

"Child?" Old Quil asked, alarmed that she was already with one. Taha Aki sighed, looking a little stressed.

"Yes, I am sure you have figured out that things are going into motion faster than we attended."Taha Aki sighed, before summoning another chair and sitting down himself.

"What _is_ she?" Old Quil asked. Taha Aki laughed and handed the yellowing paper. Old Quil took it from his hands hesitantly.

"All of the answers are in there. We must go now, or we'll start a loop." Taha Aki muttered, and everything dissolved around Old Quil before he was back in his bedroom.

* * *

Leah sat on the edge of her hotel bed, watching Demetri pace around, with a concentrated look on his face as he looked at her, pausing in his steps, before pacing once again.

"You're going to make a dent into the floor." Leah groaned when Demetri began to speed up. That's when he stopped abruptly right in front of her face, his eyes back with angry and anguish.

"A dent in the floor is a lot better than a dent in my girlfriend because my own child tries to kill her when she's giving birth!" he growled in a low voice, ready to bash his head right in the wall. He was going insane with worry. Leah's eyes flashed with alarm and guilt as she pushed Demetri off her. She began to walk to the door, but as soon as it was opened a crack Demetri slammed it close and towered over her, his jaw clenched.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" he demanded. Leah put a hand on his chest and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"Because I knew you'd react like this. I was going to tell you as soon as we were done with the other leeches. I didn't know if you'd be happy or sad … Jane was going to tell you when she was over my house a few days ago, but I told her not to…" Leah whispered. Demetri nodded but pulled Leah away from him all the same and kissed her hard on the lips.

"I thought you were infertile?" Demetri asked when she pulled away for breath.

"Guess you have super sperm then Metri." Leah gasped. Demetri stifled a groan at hearing that. She didn't call him _Metri_ much.

"Can't get enough can you?" Demetri laughed, referring to earlier before they went to the clearing. Leah smiled slightly.

"You teased me then. You told me to relax…" Leah muttered, tracing his jaw and neck with her warm, soft hands.

They didn't leave with the others to help execute the leeches that broke the rules. They were too wrapped up in each other, with making love and taking to the small bundle of cells inside Leah as if it could hear them. They decided not to tell anyone about it until they went to a doctor, and Demetri suggested Carlisle before they left. Leah grudgingly agreed, not really wanting to be in this side of the world for longer than necessary. When Leah called her mother to tell her to tell the Cullen's to expect her around noon tomorrow, Sue uttered something about coming to her house afterwards, and that she had some news. Leah, thinking that it was some trip to make up with her brothers, quickly declined, but after some convincing from Demetri, (that he "wanted to meet Leah's mother, since they were going to be close family soon anyway" and that Leah was dying to see her mother anyway) convinced her.

Leah fell asleep in Demetri's arms, her hands clutching her stomach, as if protecting the little cells from the world it world soon enter.

* * *

**A/N: A really short but important chapter. We really get into the real story line in the next chapter, and it will take me a while to write it. If you have to wait two weeks for it, I apologize in advance because I plan to combine two chapters, so it's going to be _long._ I hope you aren't to confused about this chapter, but I promise as always almost everything will be explained by the end of the story. **

**If you are intrested, go ahead and check out _Family's Can Be Made Too!_ on my profile. A lot of people seem to like it, and there will be shoutouts on the next updated chapter of that one...**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR SUGGESTIONS TO STORIES YOU WANT ME TO WRITE OR FOR ME TO READ, FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME!**

**I'm looking for a good Paul/Leah fanfic. Anyone got one?**

**REVEIW! I shall cry raindrops for you!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. **

Leah took a shaky breath as she entered the Cullen home without knocking, feeling sick from the smell. She had a glorious night, but this morning she had woken up to an upset stomach that wanted to get rid of anything it ever had. Leah hadn't eaten anything but a carrot stick, and began to crave… something. She just didn't know what.

When she and Demetri pulled up, Leah didn't bother knocking. She stood in the living room, waiting for the veggie leeches to make their presents known. Renesmee was the first.

"Leah!" Renesmee shouted, flinging her arms around her shoulders and practically pulling her to the white carpet as she squeezed hard. Leah paled, already feeling sick but it was put to the max when the rest of the Cullen clan entered the room. Demetri was by her side, clenching his fist behind his back. Leah felt trapped in Renesmee's arms, as if there was no way to go.

"Uh… Nessie? Aunty Leah's got to go to the bathroom so you-"Leah gagged before she could finish. Her face turned a little green, so Renesmee took Leah's face in hers.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. Leah gagged and pulled her face from the half vamp.

Renesmee looked confused, but Emmet went to her rescue by picking her up bridal style her up and hauling her to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet.

"Jeez She Wolf, warn somebody next time!" Emmet laughed, and Leah resisted punching him in the face by gripping the toilet harder.

After Leah rinsed her mouth out, she pulled out the spare tooth brush she kept in her pocket. Leah knew she'd need it. She felt a small breeze behind her and smirked in the mirror at her mate.

"Don't humans bring toothbrushes to dentist appointments?" Demetri asked Leah as she put the toothbrush back in her pack pocket.

"Yeah, but considering my morning…" Leah trailed off as she took his hand and walked out the door.

Leah began to walk down the hallway, but was pulled into a room by a random pale arm.

"Almost a year since the last time you did that huh?" Leah asked, knowing full well it was Rosalie.

"Yep, and it's still fun to do." Rosalie smirked, gesturing to the hospital bed in the middle of the room. "Well? Sit down. Carlisle's getting his stuff ready; he'll be here in a second."

Leah took her leather jacket off and set in on a nearby chair, getting comfortable.

"Hello Miss Leah." Carlisle's smooth voice said to her left. She nodded towards him, grinning at his back.

"How's it?" she muttered softly, glancing at Demetri who was just staring at her.

"I'm fine, but I'm guessing from your episode a second ago you're not feeling so well." Carlisle chuckled. Leah noticed he'd glance at Demetri out of the corner of his eye every few seconds.

"No, not really. Not trying to be rude, but can we do this quickly? I have to meet my mom before we go back to Italy." Leah was eager to see her mom, but eager to go back home at the same time. She didn't have time for small talk.

"Yes, we'll just speed through it." Carlisle replied. He began to ask her a few questions about her life the past few months, and when she realized she was pregnant. She explained that she had been feeling sick for a while, but she had gotten a fever a few weeks before this. It had been so bad that she had to cuddle with Felix (shudder) to cool down. If she touched Demetri she would feel calm and peaceful, but around any other leeches she was nervous and on guard. Carlisle took notes and nodded, urging her to continue. After about a half an hour, Carlisle went to stand at his desk and look over the notes.

"I'm still mad at you." Demetri muttered after a moment of silence. Leah glanced at him confusion.

"Why?"

Demetri didn't have a chance to answer. Practically the whole pack barged in. Well, not the whole pack but the orginal one. (Sam, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth) Leah sat straighter, and put a protective hand on Demetri's shoulders.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Paul growled. Demetri moved to stand, but Leah held him back. She could see Sam near the door.

"I see you made a quick recovery Sammy." Leah crooned mockingly. Sam pushed through the shirtless men to face her. He opened his mouth to say something but Alice barged in.

"Did they do something to you? Is the baby okay?" she gasped. Leah growled in exasperation and fought the urge to strangle the pixie leech.

"Alice! _Shut up_!" Rosalie shouted. The shape shifters looked at Leah in shock before laughing a little bit.

"That's funny. Good joke Pixie." Jared laughed, seeing the look of hurt on Leah's face. Leah wasn't hurt because it was a joke, she was hurt because of the way her so called pack had found out. She hadn't wanted them to know in the first place.

_He's just **that** stupid._ Leah thought.

"It wasn't a joke, wolf." Demetri hissed. "She's pregnant with my child."

There was a moment of silence before chaos erupted. Seth had previously downstairs eating a sandwich Esme had made him, and he, like Sam had done minutes before, pushed past everyone to get a better view of his sister.

"We will **not** allow it!" Sam shouted.

"It's a fucking monster!" Embry growled.

"We'll have to kill it." Paul said with an evil look on his face.

It was history repeating itself again. Just like Bella's pregnancy, everyone was jumping to conclusions about the child.

When Paul mentioned something about killing her baby, Leah perked up. Something inside her snapped, and she stepped towards Paul threateningly. The wolves growled, glancing at her flat stomach with a hunger in their eyes that made her feel nervous. Demetri crouched into a defensive position. The vampires in the room besides Demetri felt the need to exit quickly, but Rosalie and Alice were next to Leah in a heartbeat.

Sam decided to take matters in his own hands. He pulled Leah towards him by her shoulders and shook her violently, making her head rock back and forth and her hair to swish about. Demetri was livid by this that he was held back by Alice and Rosalie, who barley could hold him back from killing the wolf. They didn't want to cause more trouble, but desperatly wanted to help their friend. Seth tried talking his Alpha down without making him even more angry.

"This. Is. Too. Far. Leah." Sam said with each furious shake. Leah just let it happen, because she already had a plan in mind. She let her wolf take over, and something else that felt more… complex. When she'd been let go she just looked at Sam, her hair wild and her clothes a little ruffled. That's when she smiled at him sweetly. She took his arms from his sides and like a lasso tossed him out of the glass window and onto the balcony. Leah grinned at the sound of his moans of pain, and began to go do more damage, but was stopped by Paul with a hand on her shoulder.

Nothing could prepare them for what happened next. For a split second, Leah wasn't Leah. The little rose vines she'd get on her face when Demetri touched her kissed her appeared, but it made her look evil this time. Her teeth were bared, and they seemed to get longer with each nanosecond that passed. Her eyes were that lightning purple that everyone now feared. It was terrifying. What was worse was the sound she made. Have you ever heard the sound of a lion, Tyrannosaurus Rex, and a loud engine running times 20? That was what the whole pack plus the vampires heard. The loud, ferocious roar could be heard over in Forks and the reservation, and many thought the world was ending from the sound.

Leah's eyes turned back to their gray hazel after her roar, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body crumbled to the floor, twitching and jerking. Demetri finally broke free of Rosalie and held Leah's body close to his, waiting for the seizure to stop. When it passed, he lifted her body to his and set her back on the hospital bed, calling desperately for Carlisle.

If vampires could cry, Demetri would be. His love for the she wolf was like a raw ache that tickled his sides and clawed at his heart. Demetri had planned to propose to his shape shifter girlfriend that day, after he had gotten her mother's permission when they met up with her. Now, he wasn't even sure Leah was going to be okay, and his ears were still ringing from that roar he just heard.

"What was that?!" Carlisle came rushing in, doing medical things on Leah so fast Demetri couldn't even detect him… which is saying something. The vampire tracker explained in a rushed tone what had happened, not giving a fuck about the pained moans coming from the balcony belonging to Sam. When the pack felt it was okay to come back in (and keeping their eyes on Demetri the whole time) they took his crumbled body and set it on the lounge chair in a corner for Carlisle to work on after he was done with Leah, if he did.

Leah woke up to feel a familiar yet warm body pressed to her side. She turned her head to the left cautiously, and found it to be Sam Uley unconscious.

She stumbled to her feet, muffling her scream with a hand over her mouth. Her knees buckled her and she was about to fall again, but was caught by comforting cool arms. She sighed in relief.

"Thanks babe." She smiled up at Demetri, who chuckled. Still carrying Leah, he got her purse from the side table and helped her down the stairs. They were once again stopped before they could get to Leah's Mustang.

"I'll send you the results in a month Leah. Also, take it easy. The seizure was just a reaction from your wolf gene. Your body is working too hard against it, and trying to make sure your baby doesn't get it. The fever from a few weeks ago was your body losing, but it's working again." Carlisle also assisted them getting to the car, and when Leah was strapped in and ready to go, he talked to Demetri outside the car for a few minutes with a serious expression before he went back into the house.

* * *

Sue Clearwater set the tea down in Old Quil's feeble hands. Her daughter was on her way, crossing the border at this second. This changed everything…If they could convince Leah that the legends about her were true. A beautiful woman in her twenty's sitting next to Quil and had her legs crossed, wearing a long light orange silk dress. She had light brown hair, and kind blue eyes that reminded Sue of summer. But that was just the effect.

A knock on the door made Sue jump to her feet and sprint. There stood her daughter in all her glory, standing proud next to a pale man in a black t shirt and jeans. Even with plain clothes and messy hair to almost at his shoulders he was amazing to look at.

"Leah!" Sue shouted, gripping the female shifter in a vice like hug that made her breathless. Leah tried her best to hug her mother back, but it was useless.

"You must be Demetri." Sue grinned at him. Demetri gave a her a sheepish smile, holding out his hand. Sue looked at it for a second before flinging herself in Demetri's arms too.

"No need to be so formal, we're family. Come on in." Sue motioned for them to join her in the living room, where the women in orange stood as if that was her cue.

Leah smiled at her, but have her mother a confused glance.

"I'd like you both to meet Summer." Sue brought them together graciously, and Leah had to do a double take at the women.

What they all didn't know was that Leah had seen this woman before in the woods, watching her.

* * *

**A/N: More drama next chapter :) I hope you enjoyed this one!**  
**I know this story hasn't been updated in a while and I'm not going to make up an excuse for it, I had a serious case of writers block for this chapter. See, I have this journal that I plan all my fics and my personal stories in. I make the gist of the chapter on it and go ahead and write it any way I want to, but this chapter was supposed to be filled with a whole bunch of stuff I didn't know how to do it. So, this chapter is going to be split into about 3, since it was going to be _LONG._ **

**REVEIW! I shall cry raindrops for you! The more you reveiw the faster I update btw :) Love you all my donuts :D**


	15. Chapter 14

Leah shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the woman who called herself Summer. Her intense blue eyes seemed to try to figure out whether Leah was a threat or not, and she didn't like it.

Sue chattered aimlessly while she sat on the right side of Leah, conversing with Old Quil and her daughter at the same time, not at all affected by the tense atmosphere.

Finally Leah couldn't take it anymore so she jumped up.

"I'm going to check out my room, Demetri you want to come?" Leah stuck her hand out, and a relieved Demetri took it and followed her up the stairs. He admired he pictures back when Leah was in High School, and often stopped her to ask about them.

"Who is that?" he would ask.

Leah would answer with something like, "My… cousin Emily. She's Sam Uley's wife." Leah rushed past that one.

When they finally arrived at the closed door of Leah's room, she wasn't surprised to find that the door was horribly pieced back together, and some pieces were missing. She chuckled at the white wooden door and turned the knob. It creaked as it revealed her bedroom.

Almost everything was the way it was, except the things that were back in Italy that Leah had made Sue send over to her, like her jewelry box and her CD stand.

"So this is where you spent your childhood. I like it." Demetri added quickly, noticing Leah's menacing glance.

"Yes, this is where I spent my childhood. Umm… 'Metri I kinda have something to tell you." Leah croaked. Demetri was on high alert now, and was in front of Leah like a flash sniffing her for wounds. Leah chuckled, shoving him away- of course he barely moved- and stood in front of him.

"You know that Summer woman? I've seen her before but-"

"Leah? Demetri? We'd like to talk to you now." Sue shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Leah shared a look at Demetri before running down the stairs and jokingly pushing him out of the way. She giggled when he tossed her over his shoulders and carried her there, setting her down on her feet on the couch. He removed any hair that was in her face and kissed her forehead before sitting down on the worn couch himself, gripping her by the waist and setting her on his lap.

"Hey now, no PDA here." Sue teased, choosing to stand by the door.

"Right down to business then. Leah, what is your favorite color?" Summer asked, staring at her intently. Leah raised an eyebrow at her.

"Orange. Why?" Leah hissed suspiciously. Summer took no mind to it as she shot her with another question.

"Have you ever had any odd occurrences? Like… for instance… a light breeze around you when you feel calm?"

"I don't see why we are doing this." Leah replied.

"Just answer the questions Young Wolf. This is important." Old Quil hadn't said two words to her, and now he wanted to order her around?

Calm down. A small voice said in her head.

"Well… not any breezes. When I'm calm the animals sometimes… come closer to me, mostly butterflies and birds. There was this one time…" Leah trailed off at that as she remembered.

"What is it?" Summer persisted. Leah sighed in frustration.

"What does this have to do with what my mother had to talk with me about?!" she shouted. Thunder boomed outside.

"Yes… she is the one Quil." Summer nodded. Old Quil had a small smile on his face, trembling slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Demetri asked slowly, his grip of Leah's waist tightening protectively. Leah bit her lip.

"If you would be so kind to take my hand." Summer stuck her hand out, her nails perfectly manicured in a French tip.

Leah felt compelled to touch the woman's hand, and she did so hesitantly.

Everything went black.

_It was hot, so hot. Flames danced around Leah in a narrow oval as she tried to find a way out without killing herself in the process. Leah had been in this situation for an hour now, and because of it she now had an aching burn on her calf that seemed to throb every time she took a step. The smell of burning flesh made her nose twitch._

_A large creaking sound alerted Leah that she had to move, and fast. The tree behind her was about to give way, and if she didn't get out of the way she'd be crushed. She looked to the sky, her throat burning with thirst as she tried to find hope. What she didn't expect to see was a woman._

_She was crouched in the tree, watching Leah. Her dark blue eyes glowed the same way Leah's did when she got too angry. They were dark blue orbs that lit up her whole face. It scared her more than she wanted to admit._

_Leah stood frozen in the middle of the burning oval, and with ease raced out of it, the dancing flames licking at her sides. Literally licking. She giggled as it tickled her._

_"Who are you?!" Leah screamed over the roar of the fire. The woman didn't say anything, but she did jump out of the tree and run off, disappearing into the burning woods._

_Leah tried to follow and get the woman to safety, she was a protector after all, but then she remembered why she was in this mess._

_"Demetri…" she thought, and without a second glance she raced off into the night._

"Yes, she is the one Summer." A cool voice crooned. Leah felt cold hands touch her hair and comb through it like her mother used too.

"I know, all we have to do is wait until she wakes up."

"I am up… What the hell is going on here?!" Leah shouted, sitting straight up and glaring around her. She was in an wooden cabin, surrounded by three beautiful woman… they were strange to say the least.

One of them was African American with dark brown skin and black hair that was pulled in a braid down her back, with intertwining silver. There seemed to be snowflakes flecked across her hair. She wore a pale blue silk dress that flowed to the floor.

Another was a short woman with light green eyes and a small, impish smile. Her blonde hair was curled around her face and she wore a short, pixie dress. Alice popped into Leah's mind.

The last was Summer, who wore the same clothes, but her hair was braided in a crown around her head.

"Child, there is no need to throw a fit. You are safe here." Summer said, and gestured towards the other two. "This is Holly." She was the one with the pale blue. She gave Leah a blinding white smile. "And April." The pixie like woman gave Leah a small smile. She seemed kind enough.

"Where are we anyway, and what voodoo did you do to me?" Leah said, looking Summer straight in eye. She wanted Demetri here with her.

"We are in a different dimension. Actually, we are waiting for someone right now. There was no voodoo as you called it, involved. I just put you into a trance until we got here." Summer said simply. The woman named Holly gave Leah a warm smile that seemed to freeze her toes, but in a good way. It reminded her of winter. Memories of Christmas with her Dad and Seth having snowball fights filled Leah's head.

"What are you people?" Leah whispered suspiciously. It wasn't the first time she'd been warped.

The three woman exchanged looks.

"The question, child, is whom are you?" Holly asked. She had a cool, soft voice like snow.

"Has she discovered her mate yet?" April chirped. Literally chirped like a bird.

"Yes, find young man if I do say so myself." Summer laughed. Leah didn't find this situation funny. At all.

A blinding flash interrupted Leah, who was just about to voice her thoughts. When the light had subsided, there stood a very handsome man that looked a lot like Jacob Black. He had black hair that went just past his shoulders, and a black suit. He scanned the room, smiling at them all until his eyes landed on Leah. Something filled his eyes that Leah wasn't really prepared of. She had expected maybe distaste, possibly confusion and a scowl to go along with it. Instead he looked at the young Quileute woman with pride and love, and something else under that face that Leah couldn't quite put her finger on.

He strode over to her and reached for her hands, small compared to his. He kissed it.

"Old Quil was right." He said with a smile. Leah blushed. "You do resemble my wife greatly."

"Your wife?" Leah asked, confused and dazed by the man.

"Oh yes. My wife, Nizhoni. You may know her as the Third Wife."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short and kinda crappy, but the next chapter will be much better after I get back into my usual routine. Crappy family stuff and more homework piled on me before Spring Break (don't even get me started on Algebra.) I was just out of the loop. Unfortuantly, the family shizz has not been solved yet so until it is, well... I don't know. During the weekends I'll be typing whenever I can, and during the week I'll upoload. I'll try to upload every two weeks. **

**Oh, and for those of you who read my "What Have I Become?" that was SUPPOSED to be a oneshot, but if I ever have time and you guys want me to I'll continue it :)**

**Also, go on my profile and vote. (Yes, I have another poll) I've been wondering if this is legal, so tell me if I'm wrong. But I know you people have tons of questions about my stories, and I want to be able to answer them. So, I've decided I'll put my Youtube acount to use and answer any questions you have. How it'd work is you'd send the quetions to me on here, and I'd answer on there in a video. If it works out, I'll keep doing it. If it doesn't then no more Youtube. Simple. **

**But yeah, is it legal to do this? And yeah, vote on my profile :)**

**REVEIW! The more you do the faster I update, and nowadays I need the motivation. I love you guyzes 3**


	16. Chapter 15

_Previously..._

_He strode over to her and reached for her hands, small compared to his. He kissed it._

_"Old Quil was right." He said with a smile. Leah blushed. "You do resemble my wife greatly."_

_"Your wife?" Leah asked, confused and dazed by the man._

_"Oh yes. My wife, Nizhoni. You may know her as the Third Wife."_

* * *

Leah blinked.

"Right. Well it's been nice meeting you, but I think I should leave this mental-"

"Leah." Holly said sternly. Leah's lips turned cold, as if frozen. She felt like she couldn't speak.

"No, it is fine Holly. Stubborn like my wife too, I see." Taha Aki added. He was referring to Leah, who knew she couldn't speak but was still trying to. Summer rolled her eyes impatiently at Holly and snapped her fingers. As if by magic Leah could talk again.

"What the hell was that?" she snapped, shooting up from her spot on the couch and growling low in her throat. Her hazel eyes now had a purple tint to them. Not good.

"You need to learn to control that temper, young one." April chirped. Leah huffed, her piercing eyes turning to the short woman.

"Whatever. Summer, can you _please_ take me home? Demetri is waiting, and I'm already feeling nauseas. Wait a second, you **KNOW** I'm pregnant and you're still zapping me places? What am I talking about?" Leah screamed, gripping her hair and pulling it. "I'm going crazy! First she tells me I'm 'the one'," she pointed her finger at Holly, "and then you appear out of nowhere! It's a bird, it's a plane! No! It's freakin' Taha Aki!" Leah laughed hysterically and sat back down on the couch still laughing yet looking terrified. It was quite disturbing.

"Hormones." Was all Holly said. Summer and April nodded in agreement, while Taha Aki cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Miss Leah… would you please calm down while we explain?" he asked. Leah, still giggling crazily, nodded.

"Okay then. My wife, Nizhoni. She was a wonderful woman. She had many talents, like you. Although, none of those talents were turning into a shape shifter." Leah sobered. "She was, however, a seer."

"What the hell is a seer?" Leah huffed.

"I believe your friend Alice is exactly that." Taha Aki answered with a pleased glint in his eyes.

"Hold the f-" Leah saw Summer's stern glance "..udge up. You're wife could see into the future? How come we never heard about this in the legends?!"

"It was a secret. No one would be able to know, or my wife would be executed." Taha Aki said. Leah nodded slowly for him to continue, even though she was fairly confused.

"A week before Nizhoni died, she had a vision in her dreams. She saw herself, a counterpart if you will, in modern times, rubbing her stomach with a Cold One at her side." Leah blushed. "The dream flashed forward. There was a small child in her arms, a newborn. Her eyes were purple, and she seemed to be using her hands to controlling the wind to ward someone off. She was screaming the most bizarre thing." Taha Aki's face turned steely and blank.

"What was it?" Leah asked impatiently.

"_'You killed him!_'" Taha Aki whispered. Leah froze."_'You killed him, and you expect me to forgive you!'_ Then her voice changed to one of another world, a voice not even I have heard. She shrieked to the heavens.. _'I will destroy you all!'_"

Leah started trembling. It wasn't because she was about to phase though. This was pure, human fear.

"The vision flashed again. Next to Nizhoni's modern counterpart was the child, only older. About five. She was older, almost five. She held onto her hand. They were watching a battle. Wolves were dead. Cold One's decapitated, crawling back to their body parts. It was brutal. Nizhoni's modern counterpart had a crown on her head, and her eyes were purple. The child had also had a small crown. It is unclear to me if they were a male or female. They watched the battle with pride and triumph, as if they had planned this whole thing.

The child looked to Nizhoni's modern counterpart, as if for permission. Nizhoni nodded, and the child closed it's eyes. When it opened them, they were orange. It let out the loudest wail, the most horrible cry-"

"Stop." Leah said through gritted teeth. "Is this your twisted way of telling me something?"

All four of them nodded. Leah's chest suddenly felt horribly tight.

"So he's saying that I am someone the Third Wife's descendant, and that I look just like her (which is impossible by the way). If someone gets killed, I am going to go crazy, and control wind. Obtain some kind of power to which I have a crown, and my baby is going to have onr too. I'm going to go insane, and then my kid is going to wail and a battle is going to go on between all vamps and shapeshifters."

Taha Aki nodded, as if they were talking about the weather and not pretty much the end of the world.

"ARE YOU PEOPLE CRAZY!?" Leah finally had lost it.

Summer put her thumb and index finger closely together, the rest of her hand in a fist.

"Just a little." she said, gesturing towards the symbol her hand made.

Leah groaned.

"So you zapped me here to tell me I'm going to end the world."

"No, we zapped you here to tell you how you will succeed in _not_ doing just that." April said gently.

"Huh?"

"We'll give it to you bluntly, since you seem to be into that." Holly stepped in."We, are the nature spirits. We control the seasons. I am winter. Summer is... well summer. Hence the name" Holly giggled. "April is spring."

Leah literally felt like she was going insane. It was all too much to process.

"What the hell does this has to do with me destroying the world?!" Leah yelled.

"Patience child." Taha Aki chuckled.

" Let me explain." April stepped forward. "We have never met the nature spirit of fall. The last disappeared, in an epic battle. We know for a fact she is not dead. She is a wandering spirit near the place of her dissapearence. The season of fall has been controlling itself ever since the loss of its master. We think history is repeating itself, with you. Yes, you are the descendant of Nizhoni, because the spirit of her has been kept by the gods these many years and has been put into you. Partially." Summer held up her hand before Leah could interrupt. "We think you are the nature spirit of the fall, hence your ability in the vision to control the wind. You said before how the butterflies and birds surround you in the woods when you were calm as a child. You only have flashes of this memory, correct? That's because you are not supposed to remember, until you know you're true identity. The same thing has happened to all of us.

You may ask why I am telling you this. It's because we are going to teach you to harness your powers in the fall dimension, and you shall not become a threat to the world." Summer finished.

Leah blacked out.

"You would think she'd be stronger than that." Taha Aki chuckled once again.

"It's a lot to process." April nodded, and stroked Leah's hair gently.

* * *

Hours later, Leah awoke. She was laying in a beautiful orange, yellow and brown forest. The leaves were falling beautifully from the trees, and the sky was obscured from the large trees. Rays of sunlight shone through the leaves. The forest was bright, and peaceful. A paradise.

Suddenly a large, black bird swooped down and landing on her chest. Leah didn't move, just blinked curiously at the bird. It cocked its head to the side. Slowly Leah took her hand and stroked the bird on the head. It's eyes closed softly.

"How come that's never happened to me?!" April whined, walking out from behind the tree. No, that's not right. She was flying, on wings.

"Hey now! You get the pretty chirping hummingbirds, so don't complain! I get mosquitoes and butterflies!" Summer moaned impatiently. She seemed to be flying with the wind, she was floating.

"You girls complain too much. I don't get anything but deer. Of course, the baby's are quite adorable and I love helping the doe give birth, but seriously, that's it?!" Holly said, her voice cool. Not in a rude way, just… cool. Calm. Her choice of transportation was a soft looking cloud, that had snow coming out of the bottom. Leah blinked. She stood, the bird flying up and landing on her shoulder.

"I thought I got the butterflies?!" Leah complained. "Wait a second. Why do I have birds? That doesn't make sense. Birds migrate during fall."

"So?" Holly asked.

"Umm…"

"Well, right too it. Leah, this is your first lesson. Relax, and close your eyes." Summer instructed.

Leah obediently closed her eyes, and sighed. She felt in tune to everything that was going on around her. The crow on her shoulder left suddenly. Soft little creatures were messing with her hair, and she felt the fabric of her clothes changing from warm cotton to soft silk. Her breathing was smooth, and her movements felt shallow. She could feel herself slowing leaving the ground.

Leah's eyes snapped open. They were purple, but a light tint this time. She looked down and gasped.

Her clothes were completely gone, and replaced with a dark orange silk floor dress. The hem was beautifully done with the shapes of leaves. Her hair was in one braid down her back, like Holly's. Monarch butterflies made a crown around her head. Flecks of orange scattered her hair.

"Beautiful." Taha Aki whispered.

What they didn't know that the monster inside Leah was just getting started.

**_The She Wolf would have her revenge._**

* * *

**A/N: I know! Believe me, I KNOW! My computer got some kind of virus a few months ago, and at first it was just going slow, ya know? Then when I was typing up homework, this chapter, or doing anything on the computer it would shut down and wouldn't save. **

**I eventually gave up. **

**I couldn't even tell anyone about it because this is the only computer in the house I can write my fics on. I could only go on my social media sites from my phone, and I don't trust anyone else enough to upload a A/N for me, ecxept for my friend Josh, but that's another story for another day. **

**So yeah, after months of _actually writing essays_ and using _only my phone_ to check my Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr, I'M BACK FOR SUMMER 2013 BABY!**

**REVEIW! All too serious this time, the more you reveiw the faster I update this fic.**

**Speaking of, in the reveiws, any name idea's for Demetri and Leah's kid? Boy or girl names, I haven't decided the gender yet :)**


End file.
